Again and Again
by leanne1903
Summary: [Übersetzung] Harry Potter verschwindet von der Türschwelle der Dursleys und Dumbledore ist nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn aufzufinden. Kurz bevor sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, taucht er wieder auf, doch er ist ein kaltes und distanziertes Kind. Der sprechende Hut steckt ihn nach Slytherin – ein Wunderkind? So viele Fragen und eine Antwort, die niemand ahnt. [HPxLV]
1. Chapter 1

GERMAN TRANSLATION

 **Originalautorin:** Athey  
 **Link** : s/8149841/1/Again-and-Again  
 **Hinweise** : Ich übersetzte lediglich diese großartige Geschichte der Autorin Athey (und das natürlich mit ihrem Einverständnis).  
 **Pairing** : HP x LV/TR  
 **Themen** : Politische Intrigen, Zeitreisen, Slytherin!Harry, SLASH, romantische Beziehung zwischen zwei Männern  
 **Zusammenfassung** : Harry Potter verschwindet von der Türschwelle der Dursleys. Dumbledore ist nicht dazu in der Lage, ihn aufzufinden. Kurz bevor sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt, taucht er wieder auf, doch er ist ein kaltes und distanziertes Kind. Der sprechende Hut steckt ihn nach Slytherin – ein Wunderkind? So viele Fragen und eine Antwort, die niemand ahnt.

 **1\. Kapitel:**

 _Machiavellistisch_

 _Ma * chi * a * vel* *lis* tisch_

 _Adj._

 _1\. wie Machiavelli oder einem Machiavelli ähnlich bzw. einem Machiavelli gebührend._

 _2\. Sein oder Handeln gemäß den Prinzipien jener Herrschaftsform, welche in Machiavellis Der Fürst analysiert wurde, in der die politische Zweckmäßigkeit über die Moral gestellt und Täuschung zur Aufrechterhaltung der Autorität sowie Fortführung der Politik eines Herrschers beschrieben wird._

 _3\. charakterisiert durch subtile oder skrupellose Durchtriebenheit, Betrug, Berechnung oder Unehrlichkeit: Er greift zu machiavellistische Taktiken um voranzukommen._

* * *

 _Hass wird sowohl durch gute Werke als auch durch das Böse erlangt._

 _Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

November 1981

Er verstand nicht, wie das passieren konnte, aber Albus Dumbledore geriet in Panik. Er hatte den jungen Harry Potter auf dem Treppenabsatz der Dursleys zurückgelassen; ausgestattet mit einer angenehm-wärmenden Magie und unter einem mächtigen Schlafzauber, also machte es schlichtweg keinen Sinn, dass er aufgewacht und davon gekrabbelt sein konnte. Aber die Dursleys bestanden darauf den Jungen nie gesehen zu haben. Sie fanden den Korb und den Brief, aber kein Baby und keine Decke.

Sie dachten, die ganze Sache wäre eine Art kranker Scherz und waren nicht sehr erfreut, als Albus Dumbledore ein paar Wochen später auf ihrer Türschwelle stand, nachdem ihm seine filigranen Apparate mitgeteilt hatten, dass die Schutzzauber, die er errichtet hatte, versagt hatten.

Seine schlimmste Sorge war, dass der kleine Harry Potter entführt worden war. Und als ein Verfolgungszauber nach dem anderen fehlschlug, wuchsen seine Ängsten immer weiter an. Ihm wurde klar, dass er es mit einer Art Schutz zu tun hatte, hinter der im Nachteil war, was nur bedeuten konnte, dass er es mit einer Hexe oder einem Zauberer zu tun hatte. Der einzige Trost, den er hatte, war, dass seine Instrumente ihm mitteilten, dass der junge Harry Potter am Leben war.

Januar 1982

Er hatte das Wort der Kobolde von Gringotts erhalten; es gab einen Zugriff auf Harry Potters Verlies. Er war in die Bank geeilt, um seine drängenden Fragen zu stellen, doch die Ergebnisse waren frustrierend limitiert. Der einzige Weg, einen Zugriff auf ein Verlies in Gringotts zu erhalten, ohne im Besitz des Schlüssels zu sein, bestand darin, über eine spezielle Blutprobe zu verfügen, die mit den magischen Aufzeichnungen bezüglich Potters Blut übereinstimmten. Und irgendwie hatte die Person, die die Bank betreten hatte, genau dies bewerkstelligt. Doch die Person, die in die Bank kam, war erwachsen, erzählten die Kobolde – oder er hatte zumindest eine erwachsene Erscheinung. Die Kobolde versagten ihm die Bitte, ihm eine Erinnerung auszuhändigen, welche ihm zeigen konnte, wie dieser Mann aussah. Sie versicherten ihm zwar, dass sie beim nächsten Mal, wenn der Mann zu ihnen kam, ihre Standsicherheitsmaßnahmen bei ihm durchführten, doch das war alles. Er verlangte von ihnen, ihn umgehend zu informieren, wenn der Mann sich wieder blicken ließ, doch auch dies lehnten sie ab.

Es war himmelschreiend frustrierend.

Oktober 1984

Der Mann war noch ein paar Mal zur Bank gekommen, und dies war der einzige Hinweis, den Albus Dumbledore bezüglich Harry Potters Fortlebens hatte. Seine Instrumente sagten ihm noch immer, dass das Kind am Leben war, doch seine Verfolgungs- und Spähzauber lieferten weiterhin keine Informationen. Die Kobolde hatten ihn darüber informiert, dass der Mann, der immer mal wieder in ihre Bank kam und gelegentlich Gold aus Harry Potters Verlies abhob, sich eventuell unter einem Vielsafttrank oder anderen Zauber verbarg. Jedes Mal, wenn er kam, sah er ein klein wenig anders aus, doch er war dennoch dazu in der Lage, den Bluttest zu bestehen und das Verlies zu betreten.

Er kam nicht wirklich oft; nicht mehr als etwa zweimal pro Jahr und für gewöhnlich gab er einigermaßen große Goldbeträge in Auftrag – wenngleich es nicht sonderlich viel war, wenn man es mit der Gesamtgröße des Verlieses und dem, was es beinhaltete, verglich. Gerade genug für eine Person, um einigermaßen komfortabel davon zu leben, ohne arbeiten gehen zu müssen; ein insgesamt eher bescheidener Goldbetrag. Merkwürdigerweise bat die betreffende Person die Kobolde jedes Mal darum, den Großteil des Goldes in Muggelwährung zu wechseln.

Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis er in die Luft ging; seine Sorgen und seine Frustration war für Andere mittlerweile offenkundig. Minerva hatte es ihm noch immer nicht vergeben, dass er Harry Potter verloren hatte und bestand immer wieder auf die Notwendigkeit, mit dem Ministerium in's Reine zu kommen, damit sie deren Hilfe bei der Suche in Anspruch nehmen konnten.

Doch er war nicht bereit dies zu tun. Ministerin Bagnold war nicht unbedingt eine schlechte Anführerin der Zauberergemeinschaft, aber sie verstand sich nicht sonderlich gut mit Albus, wenn er die Wahrheit sagen musste. Und Albus war dem nächsten Wahlkandidaten gegenüber erst recht misstrauisch. Das letzte, was er riskiere wollte, war, dass das Ministerium die Nase in diese Sache mit Potter hineinsteckte.

Juli 1991

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Howartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei, hatte sich mit seiner stellvertretenden Schulleiterin, Minvera McGonagall, in dem kleinen Turmzimmer versammelt, in dem ein verzauberter Federkiel die Adressen auf die Umschläge der Briefe niederschrieb, die jeden Sommer an die alten sowie zukünftigen Schülerinnen und Schüler ausgesendet wurden. Der Federkiel war gerade erst diesen an diesem Morgen erneut zum Leben erwacht und startete, wie immer, mit den diesjährigen Erstklässlern. Die Muggelgeborenen wurden mit blauer Tinte ausgeschrieben, während die Zaubererkinder grüne Tinte erhielten – dies war eine der Methoden, die Minerva gerne nutze, um schnell zu erkennen, welcher Umschlag welche Briefvorlage erhalten musste. Außerdem gab es ihr die Möglichkeit, einen Überblick darüber zu behalten, welches der Kinder vor Schulbeginn einen Hausbesuch eines Lehrers benötigte.

Die beiden standen da, mit angehaltenem Atem, während der Federkiel unbeirrt seiner Arbeit quer durch das Alphabet nachging und sich dabei immer mehr dem Namen Harry Potter näherte.

Albus wusste, dass er noch am Leben war – alle seine Zauber verrieten ihm dies und auch die halbjährigen Abhebungen bei Gringotts waren über all die Jahre fortgeführt worden. Die Person, die das Gold holte, verhüllte ihre Identität weiterhin –er kam in die Bank und sah jedes Mal anders aus – und Albus war weiterhin ratlos darüber, wer dieser Mann war oder wo Harry Potter festgehalten wurde.

In den letzten Jahren wurde Harry Potter angeblich hin und wieder gesichtet und Albus verlor keine Zeit dabei, diesen gelegentlichen Sichtungen auf den Grund zu gehen, doch er konnte nie mit Sicherheit sagen, ob sie vielleicht nur Einbildungen oder aber Versuche waren, Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. Jedenfalls hat keine der Sichtungen jemals zu brauchbaren Informationen geführt.

Nun waren es nur noch zwei Monate, bis Harrys erstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts starten sollte und Albus einzige Hoffnung war, dass der Federkiel ihm nun endlich sagen würde, wo der Junge zu finden war.

„Albus!", keuchte Minerva, als der Federkiel damit begann folgendes aufzuschreiben: ‚Mr. H. Potter, #16 Veronica Gardens, Streatham Vale, England'.

Er hätte lachen können, weil er mit einem Mal so erfüllt war mit Erleichterung. Wenn er es nur irgendwie hinbekommen hätte, dass dieser verdammte Federkiel früher mit ihm kooperiert hätte! Aber die Magie, die ihn beherrschte, war sogar für ihn unantastbar. Er war ein solch altes und mächtiges Artefakt – angefertigt von Rowena Ravenclaw höchstpersönlich.

Albus griff den Briefumschlag und wollte schon mit ihm verschwinden, als Minvera ihn aufhielt. Sie schleppte ihn nach unten in ihr Büro, damit sie den Brief in den Umschlag tun konnten und pochte nun darauf, ihn zu begleiten, damit sie selbst sehen konnte, wie Harry Potter aufgewachsen war.

Nummer 16, stellte sich heraus, war eine Erdgeschosswohnung in einem Gebäude mit sechs Wohneinheiten – drei im Erdgeschoss, drei in der oberen Etage. Albus klopfte an und wartete mit angehaltenem Atem auf irgendein Zeichnen hinter der Tür. Zwei lange Minuten gingen vorbei bis die Tür geöffnet wurde und ein junger Mann mit trüben Augen, unordentlichem schwarzen Haar und runden Brillengläser erschien; nichts am Körper als ein paar Pyjama-Hosen. Er blinzelte sie für ein paar Sekunden an, eher er einen ziemlich resignierten Seufzer von sich gab.

„Mr. Potter?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Das ist richtig", antwortete der Junge, trat einen Schritt zurück und bat die beiden Besucher so herein. Minerva und Albus teilten einen kurzen Blick, bevor sie eintraten. Harry Potter schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und verwies mit einem lässigen Handschlenker in Richtung Couch, eher er in die kleine Küche ging, die Teil des Raumes war. Soweit sie beurteilen konnten, war dies eine wirklich bescheidene Einzimmerwohnung. Gleich hinter der Küchenzeile waren zwei Türen, beide offenstehend, die ein Bad und ein Schlafzimmer offenbarten. Albus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er einen kleinen Hexenkessel über dem Gasherd sehen konnte.

„Mr. Potter, ich-"

„Möchten Sie einen Tee?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

„Ah… ja, bitte. Ich danke Ihnen.", antwortete Dumbledore, überrascht blinzelnd über die sonderbare Situation.

Potter verbrachte die nächsten paar Minuten damit, ein kleines Tablett mit heißem Wasser, Tee, Milch, Zucker und ein bisschen Biscuit herzurichten, bevor er es zu ihnen hinüberbrachte und auf einem runden Tisch zwischen den Armlehnen von Minervas und Albus Sessel abstellte. Er musste vorher ein bisschen Müll und ein paar offene Briefe entfernen, die er mit in die Küche nahm.

„Bin gleich zurück", rief er, bevor er ins Schlafzimmer verschwand und einen Moment später, ein zerknittertes Shirt und grauen Hosen tragend, wiederauftauchte. Er ließ sich schwer auf die Couch fallen und sah die beiden Professoren mit einer Resignation an, die ihm unübersehbar ins Gesicht geschrieben war.

Die beiden Professoren wechselten abermals einen kurzen Blick, ehe sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück auf den jungen Mann lenkten. Dumbledore atmete tief durch.

„Mr. Potter, ist Ihr… Vormund da?"

„Nein."

Dumbledore blinzelte überrascht über die schroffe Reaktion.

„Nein?"

Potter hob etwas fragend die Augenbraue an.

„Nun, wann wird er hier sein-"

„Ich lebe alleine."

„Alleine?!", rief Minerva aus.

„Sie sind wegen Hogwarts hier", stellte Potter vielmehr fest, als dass er fragte; er ignorierte dabei ihre offensichtliche Verwirrung und ihren Unglauben bezüglich seiner Vormundschaftssiuation.

„Ja, das sind wir", antwortete Dumbledore zögernd, „aber-"

„Ich weiß bereits über die Schule Bescheid. Ich benötige die Besuche für Muggelgeborene nicht und ich kann meine Besorgungen alleine erledigen. Haben Sie den Brief für mich?", unterbrach Harry ihn erneut.

„Mr. Potter", sagte Minerva in einem leicht schimpfenden Tonfall, „bitte unterbrechen Sie uns nicht."

„Wir haben Sie seit einigen Jahren gesucht, Mr. Potter", begann Dumbledore, „und ich muss leider darauf bestehen, die Person kennenzulernen, die all die Jahre für Sie gesorgt hat."

„Da gibt es niemanden kennenzulernen. Ich habe für mich selbst gesorgt."

„Sie können nicht ernsthaft meinen, dass Sie hier alleine wohnen? Für wie lange?", rief Minerva.

„Lange genug", gab Potter kalt zurück, „haben Sie den Brief?"

Die Professoren starrten ihn einen Moment lang an und wechselten zum dritten Mal an diesem Tag einen stillen Blick. Dumbledore griff in seinen Umhang, holte das schwere Pergamentpapier hervor und händigte es aus. Harry brach das Wachssigel, rollte das Papier auseinander und überflog den Brief, eher zur Liste mit den notwendigen Anschaffungen überging.

„Benötigen Sie eine schriftliche Rückmeldung?", fragte er abwesend, während er die Liste las.

„Entschuldigung?", fragte Minerva zurück.

„Hier steht, dass ich bis zum 31. Juli zurückschreiben muss, ob ich erscheinen werde oder nicht, doch da Sie beide hier sind – wird mein Wort genügen oder benötigen Sie eine schriftliche Rückmeldung?"

„Ihr Wort wird genügen", sagte sie stockend. „Aber wir müssen dennoch mit Ihrem Vormund sprechen-"

„Ich habe keinen. Ich lebe hier alleine."

„Sie sind erst 10 Jahre alt!"

„Das ist bisher noch kein Problem gewesen", gab er in einem gelangweilten Tonfall zurück.

„Nun, jetzt ist es ein Problem. Nun, da wir wissen, wo Sie sind, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass Sie einen Platz in einem sicheren Zuhause bekommen", bestand Dumbledore, „Sie sind hier nicht sicher, erstrecht nicht ganz alleine."

„Ich war bisher sicher", wiederholte Potter mit einer erhobenen Augenbraue. „Sie konnten mich nicht finden, oder?"

„Ein zehnjähriges Kind kann nicht alleine leben!", beharrte Minerva scharf.

„Wenn Sie versuchen mich dazu zu zwingen irgendwo zu leben, wo ich nicht wünsche zu leben, werde ich entkommen und Sie werden mich nie wieder finden", informierte Potter sie kalt, „wenn Sie möchten, dass ich an Ihre Schule komme, werden Sie mich tuen lassen, was ich möchte, während der zwei Monate im Jahr, in denen ich mich nicht in Hogwarts aufhalten werde. Wenn Sie sich weiterhin in meine privaten Angelegenheiten einmischen, dann werde ich nicht nach Hogwarts kommen und Sie werden mich auch nie wiedersehen."

Beide Professoren starrten ihn an, völlig sprachlos und stumm.

„Ich werde hierbleiben, bis Ende August. Ich werde bis dahin meine Miete zahlen und dann meine Möbel einlagern, da ich keine Notwendig darin sehe, für eine Wohnung zu zahlen, die für knapp zehn Monate im Jahr leer steht. Ich werde während des Schuljahres in Hogwarts leben und im nächsten Sommer eine vorübergehende Wohnung anmieten.", legte Harry dickköpfig fest.

„Sie können nicht zwei Monate komplett alleine leben", rief Minerva erneut aus.

„Ich kann und ich werde, sofern Sie mich in Ihrer Schule haben wollen."

„Sie können uns nicht erpressen, Mr. Potter! Es ist nicht nur unethisch, dieses Wohnarrangement zu erlauben, es ist illegal. Ein Zehnjähriger kann nicht so leben-"

Potter stand abrupt auf und blickte die beiden kalt an. „Gehen Sie."

„Was?", kreischte Minvera nun.

„Sie sind in meinem Zuhause nicht willkommen, wenn Sie mich bedrohen."

„Nun beruhigen Sie sich, Mr. Potter", sagte Dumbledore und hob beruhigend seine Hände, „ich bin sicher, dass wir zu einem Kompromiss kommen werden, ohne von der Notwendig von Drohungen Gebrauch zu machen."

„Wenn ich jemand anderes wäre, wären Sie beiden gar nicht hier und Sie würden sich nicht im Geringsten für meine Wohnsituation interessieren.", sagte Potter glatt.

„Aber Sie nicht jemand anderes", entgegnete Dumbledore freundlich, „sind Sie sich Ihrer Stellung in der magischen Welt bewusst, Mr. Potter? Da sind einige Personen, die Ihnen Böses wünschen und ich fürchte, Sie sind nicht sicher in diesem Wohnarrangement. Es ist einzig Ihre eigene Gesundheit, um die wir besorgt sind."

„Ich bin mir meiner Stellung absolut bewusst und ich habe ausreichende Vorsichtsmaßnahmen gegen jeden eingerichtet, der mir schaden wollen würde. Sie konnten mich nicht finden und Sie hatten sogar ein paar meiner Haare und vielleicht sogar ein bisschen Blut. Wenn Sie mich nicht aufspüren konnten in all den Jahren, denken Sie dann wirklich, dass irgendwelche Todesser, die einer Anklage entkommen sind, mich finden könnten?"

Und wieder waren Dumbledore und Minerva nicht dazu in der Lage, angemessene Worte zu finden.

„Vielleicht können wir einen Kompromiss aushandeln, zumindest für den Rest dieses Sommers. Ich könnte jemanden beauftragen, Ihren Wohnsitz zu beaufsichtigen, um sicher zu gehen, dass Sie ausreichend geschützt sind?"

„Unnötig.", antwortete Potter rundweg.

„Sie würden nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass da jemand ist. Diese Personen würden absolut diskret und unsichtbar agieren."

„Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis, komplett Fremden zu erlauben, mich jeden Moment dieses restlichen Sommers auszuspionieren."

Dumbledore erbleichte. „Sie würden Sie nicht ausspionieren, Mr. Potter. Sie wären – eine Art Leibwächter. Es wäre ihr Job, die Plätze um Ihre Wohnung herum auf etwaige Zeichen hin zu überwachen, die auf eine Person hindeuten könnten, die Ihnen schaden wollen könnte."

Potter schloss seine Augen und atmete ein paar Mal langsam und tief durch, ganz so, als würde er versuchen zu verhindern, dass er seine Beherrschung verliert.

„Das wird nicht notwendig sein."

„Ich bitte Sie, Mr. Potter – um meinetwillen – ich würde mich erheblich besser fühlen, wenn ich Sie in Sicherheit wüsste."

Dumbledore schaute zu ihm auf. Hielt dem kalten Blick des zehnjährigen Jungen für einige Momente lang stand.

„Nein."

* * *

 _Und weil denn ein Fürst imstande sein soll, die Bestie zu spielen, so muss er von diesen den Fuchs und den Löwen annehmen; denn der Löwe entgeht den Schlingen nicht, und der Fuchs kann dem Wolf nicht entgehen. Er muß also ein Fuchs sein, um die Schlingen zu kennen, und ein Löwe, um die Wölfe zu schrecken._

 _Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Severus Snape würde widerwillig zugeben – und wenn auch nur ihm selbst gegenüber – dass er eine Menge vorgefertigte Ideen im Kopf hatte, bezüglich dem, was er von Harry Potter zu erwarten hatte. Er hatte die Brut zwar bisher noch nicht getroffen, aber dennoch war er bereits überzeugt davon, dass der Junge eine kleine Kopie seines Vaters sein würde. Er hatte über die letzten Jahre einige Mühen dahingehend investiert, sich so weit wie möglich von Harry Potter und allem, was mit ihm zusammenhing, zu fern zu halten.

Als Albus es irgendwie hinbekam, den Jungen-der-lebt zu verlieren und anschließend alles Mögliche unternahm, um diesen wieder aufzuspüren, versuchte Severus nach wie vor nicht darin involviert zu werden. Sicher, er wurde einige Male ein Stück weit in die Suche hineingezogen – hauptsächlich war er dafür zuständig gewesen, subtil ein Ohr und Auge für mögliches Geflüster aus seiner alten Gemeinschaft offenzuhalten, sollten diese sich den Potter-Jungen angeeignet haben. Doch als einige Jahre vergingen, ohne dass auch nur der kleinste Hinweis gefunden wurde, wo der Junge sein könnte, hörte er im Grunde auf, es auch nur zu versuchen.

Die Tatsache, dass ein Mann - getarnt, aber offensichtlich von Potter-Blut - auf das Gringotts-Verlies dieser Brut zugriff, sagte Severus, dass der Junge ganz klar nicht in der Hand von Todessern war. Da war die Möglichkeit, dass Potters Bastard von einem Vater uneheliche Nachkommen oder anderweitige Verwandte hinterlassen hatte, von denen Albus schlichtweg nichts gewusst hatte, und die erkannt hatten, dass Petunia Evans eine abscheuliche Schlampe war. Sie hatten den Potter-Jungen vielleicht von Albus' kranken Plan gerettet, ihn bei diesen Muggeln zu lassen.

Zugegeben, Severus war ein wenig überrascht gewesen, als er das erste Mal hörte, dass dies der Bestimmungsort gewesen war, den Albus sich für Potter überlegt hatte. Wenn er es ehrlicherweise vorher gewusst hätte – und wenn das Kind wirklich das Ziel erreicht hätte und auch dortgeblieben wäre – hätte er möglicherweise sogar deswegen auf den Putz gehauen. Auch wenn er James Potter verachtete, er hätte nie guten Gewissens zulassen könnten, dass Lilys Sohn von ihrer grauhaften Schlampe von einer Schwester aufgezogen wurde.

Doch stattdessen war er offenbar von irgendeiner unbekannten Potter-Verwandtschaft aufgezogen worden – im Geheimen. Dieser Fakt verfestigte nur Severus' Erwartung, dass der Junge in Hogwarts auftauchen und sich hier umher bewegen würde, als würde dieser Ort ihm gehören; genauso arrogant und unausstehlich, wie auch sein Vater gewesen war. Auf direktem Weg nach Gryffindor, dazu bestimmt, der Lieblingsschoßhund des Schulleiters zu sein und sich alles erlauben zu können, während er die Schulregeln rechts und links liegen lassen würde.

Als er mitbekam, dass Albus und Minerva Potter gefunden und ihm einen Besuch abgestattet hatten, bestätigte dies nur Severus's Annahme, dass ihre ganze exzessive und panische Suche nichts weiter als eine monumentale Zeitverschwendung gewesen war. Er war froh darüber, sein eigenes Engagement in der Hinsicht schon sehr viel früher aufgegeben zu haben. Als Potter sogar ihr Angebot abschmetterte, einen Leibwächter gestellt zu bekommen, wusste Severus mit Sicherheit, dass Potter ein arroganter kleiner Rotzbengel war.

Selbstverständlich hatte Albus die Weigerung des Jungen ignoriert und ein paar Freiwillige aus dem alten Orden rekrutiert, um die Wohnung des Jungen auszuspähen - nur um diese leer vorzufinden. Und wieder hatte Albus eine irrwitzige Menge seiner Zeit geopfert, um den Jungen aufzuspüren; und natürlich hatte er ihn nicht finden können. Nun war er in Panik, dass Potter vielleicht nicht nach Hogwarts kommen würde.

Severus dagegen ignorierte dieses ganze lächerliche Drama und fokussierte sich darauf, das neue Schuljahr vorzubereiten, _so wie es auch der Schulleiter tun sollte_.

Als also der September anbrach, war Severus darum bemüht, nicht einen Moment lang Ausschau zu halten nach diesem verfluchten Jungen-der-überlebt-hat-nur-um-sein-Leben-noch-komplizierter-zu-machen. Albus dagegen hatte jemanden am Bahnhof Kings Cross stationiert, um auf ein Lebenszeichen des Jungen zu warten. Er hatte kaum an sich halten können mit seiner großen Freude, als endlich die Nachricht eintraf, dass Potter wirklich aufgetaucht war und im Hogwarts Express saß. Doch Severus war nach wie vor entschlossen, dieser Sache keinerlei besondere Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Als die Schüler an diesem Abend im Schloss ankamen, saß er selbst am Lehrertisch und beobachtete milde interessiert, wie die Erstklässler von Minerva in die Große Halle geleitet wurden. Er suchte nicht nach dem Jungen, _weil es ihn verdammt nochmal nicht interessierte_. Doch als Severus' Augen auf ihn fielen, umspielte schnell ein höhnisches Lächeln seine Lippen, denn er wurde von genau dem begrüßt, was er erwartet hatte. Eine Miniaturausgabe von James Potter. Das unordentliche schwarze Haar und dann diese Brille … er sah exakt so aus, wie Potter Senior in seinem ersten Jahr hier. Nun, abgesehen von den Augen. Doch dank der räumlichen Distanz, die Severus und den Potter-Jungen trennte, war es sehr einfach für ihn, diese schmerzhaft bekannten Augen zu ignorieren, wenn alle anderen Merkmale so klar hervorstachen.

Und der Junge war so arrogant, wie erwartet. Während seine Gleichaltrigen in der Großen Halle voller Ehrfurcht und Staunen umherglotzten, wirkte Potter gelangweilt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war verschlossen und kalt, welcher, wie Severus zugeben musste, nicht die Art Gesichtsausdruck gewesen wäre, die Potter Senior in einem solchen Moment gezeigt hätte. Dieser hätte eher gegrinst wie ein wichtigtuerischer Idiot und hätte wahrscheinlich über irgendetwas gelacht.

Er hätte wahrscheinlich versucht, jemanden zum stolpern zu bringen, wenn dieser an ihm vorbei und zu seinem Haustisch gegangen wäre.

Weil er genau diese Art von einem Bastard gewesen war.

Doch dieser Potter lachte nicht ein einziges Mal oder lächelte auch nur eines der anderen Kinder an. Sein Gesicht wirkte durch und durch gelangweilt und veränderte sich auch nicht während der ersten Hälfte des Einteilungsrituals. Er sprach nicht einmal mit einem der anderen Kinder, die neben ihm standen oder schien Jenen Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken, mit denen er zukünftig einen Jahrgang bilden sollte.

Als sein Name aufgerufen wurde, erfüllte die Halle aufgeregtes Geflüster und die Schüler verrenkten ihre Hälse oder veränderten ihre Sitzposition, nur um einen Blick auf den berühmten Jungen-der-lebt zu erhaschen. Potter hielt seinen Kopf weiterhin hoch und arrogant wie nur sonst was ging er vorwärts, nicht wirklich darum bemüht, jene zu beachten, die er offenbar als irrelevant eingestuft hatte. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl und Minerva setzte ihm den Hut auf. Severus erwartete einen schnellen Ausruf nach Gryffindor. Als also der Hut, weniger als eine Sekunde nachdem er auf dem Kopf des Jungen platziert wurde, in Bewegung kam und die Stimme ergriff, war Severus nicht sonderlich überrascht.

Doch er war überrascht, als der Hut „Slytherin!" rief.

Es war, als wäre die Welt auf mit einem Mal auseinandergebrochen und zersplittert. Eine Ohrenbetäubende Stille breitete sich in der Halle aus, wenn man von vereinzelten schockierten Keuchgeräuschen absah. Dann erfüllte die Halle Applaus. Dieser kam vom Slytherin-Tisch, und nur vom Slytherin-Tisch, und auch hier nicht geschlossen. Einige Schüler waren ausgesprochen enthusiastisch und bliesen sich auf vor Stolz, dass sie den Jungen-der-lebte für ihr oft verhöhntes Haus bekommen hatten. Allerdings hüllte sich auch ein beträchtlicher Teil des grün-silbernen Tisches in missmutige Stille. Und dann waren da auch Schüler, denen man nur allzu deutlich ihre Verwirrung ansah.

An den restlichen Tischen herrschte Benommenheit. Es war eindeutig, dass niemand erwartet hatte, dass _der_ Harry Potter in Slytherin enden würde. Und Severus war der letzte, der auf diese Idee gekommen wäre.

Potter war in aller Ruhe und Anmut aufgestanden. Er händigte Minerva, die sich aus ihrer Benommenheit noch nicht befreit hatte, den Hut aus und schritt nun hinüber zu dem immer noch applaudierendem Slytherin-Tisch. Er setzte sich neben Daphne Greengras und gegenüber von Draco Malfoy. Dann fuhr er damit fort, jeden zu ignorieren. Dies zog sich durch die restliche Häuserzuteilungszeremonie und ging auch während des gerade stattfindenden Festessens so weiter.

Er hatte ein paar Mal aufgesehen, als Mitschüler ihm Fragen stellten und schien gelegentlich mit einem Nicken zu antworten. Ein oder zwei Mal schien er sogar zu sprechen, doch es war jedes Mal nur ein kurzer Austausch. Offensichtlich erachtete er nicht mal seine Klassenkameraden aus Slytherin als seiner Aufmerksamkeit würdig.

Arroganter kleiner Rotzbengel.

Severus verbrachte selbstredend nicht das gesamte Festmahl damit, die Potter-Brut zu beobachten, weil er sich natürlich immer noch einen Dreck um ihn scherte. Und es war ihm gleich, ob dieser nun in seine Zuständigkeit fiel oder nicht. Eigentlich versuchte er sogar nicht über den Fakt nachzudenken, dass er nun der Hauslehrer dieses Jungen war, denn das würde sicherlich grauenvoll werden.

Es gab sicherlich manche, die vermuteten, dass Severus es genießen würde, solch eine Macht über den Jungen zu haben, doch er nahm seine Hauslehrerverpflichtungen sehr ernst. Wenn Kinder in sein Haus kamen, trug er für sie die Verantwortung. Er war für die zehn Monate des Jahres, in denen die Kinder in Hogwarts waren, eine Art Ersatzelternteil. Und auch wenn er sie sicher nicht verhätschelte, sorgte er selbstverständlich für sie. Er für jeden von ihnen zuständig, ganz gleich, wie das auf den Rest der Schule wirkte. Und er wollte nicht für Harry Potter zuständig sein.

Quirrel unternahm ein paar halbherzige Versuche, ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, doch das idiotische Gestotter dieses Mannes frustrierte Severus einfach zu sehr, um lange durchzuhalten. Minerva war auffallend still – es gab keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie furchtbar enttäuscht darüber war, dass sie den neusten Potter-Nachkommen nicht in ihre Obhut nehmen durfte – und doch war sie noch immer eine bessere Gesprächspartnerin, als dieser stotternde Idiot.

Als das Festessen abgeschlossen war, erhob sich Dumbledore für seine alljährliche Willkommensrede. Diese beinhaltete eine Warnung an alle Schüler, sich von dem dritten Stockwerk fernzuhalten, sollten sie nicht den Drang danach verspüren, einen qualvollen Tod zu sterben. Dies war natürlich nicht der sicherste Weg, ein Desaster heraufzubeschwören – Neeein, natürlich nicht. Es war nie eine schlechte Idee, Kindern zu erzählen, irgendwo nicht hingehen zu dürfen, wenn man dabei auch noch Gefahren und Abenteuer erwähnte. Severus wäre mehr als überrascht, wenn sie nicht schon am Ende der Woche ein oder zwei verstümmelte Gryffindors zu versorgen hätten.

Die Schüler wurden schließlich entlassen und Severus beobachtete, wie seine neusten Slytherins von den neu ernannten Vertrauensschülern des fünften Jahrganges hinausgeführt wurden. Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später betrat Severus den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, weit unten in den Kerkern von Hogwarts, und wandte sich einer Gruppe von kleingeratenen Elfjährigen zu – die meisten schauten ihn ein wenig verschreckt an. Jene, die nicht verschreckt wirkten, waren es natürlich dennoch, versuchten es aber nicht zu zeigen. Nun, Draco wirkte nicht verschreckt oder gar panisch, sondern eher blasiert. Als würde er bereits ganz genau wissen, dass ihm dieser Ort gehören würde. Severus ahnte vage, dass sein Patenkind ihm wahrscheinlich Ärger bereiten würde. Lucius war ein stolzer Mann und hatte seinen Sohn mit harter Hand aufgezogen, doch Narzissa hatte den Jungen verdorben. Zur Hölle, selbst Lucius hatte ihn verdorben. Es gab nie auch nur eine Kleinigkeit, die Draco haben wollte und nicht auch bekomme hätte.

Potter war die einzige Ausnahme. Er machte keinen verschreckten Eindruck; er schaute auch nicht überwältigt oder gar eingeschüchtert drein. Er sah einfach nur… gelangweilt aus. Es war, offen gestanden, ziemlich verärgernd.

Severus entschied in diesem Moment, dass er Potter einfach ignorieren und sich selbst ein paar Nächte gewähren würde, um herauszufinden, wie er mit dieser neusten und unerwarteten Komplikation in seinem Leben umgehen wollte. Daher hielt er seine Standardansprache, ergänzt durch subtile Drohungen bezüglich Nachsitzens, bei dem das Schrubben von Kesseln eine Rolle spielen würde, sollte irgendwer dumm genug sein, von einem der anderen Professoren dabei erwischt zu werden, die Schulregeln zu brechen. Er entließ die Erstklässler anschließend und kehrte in seine eigenen Privatgemächern zurück, wo er sich einen starken Brandy genehmigte.

* * *

 _A prudent ruler ought not to keep faith when by so doing it would be against his interest, and when the reasons which made him bind himself no longer exist. If men were all good, this precept would not be a good one; but as they are bad, and would not observe their faith with you, so you are not bound to keep faith with them._

 _Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Draco Malfoy beobachtete Potter, als dieser gelassen durch ihren neuen Schlafraum schritt, geradewegs auf das Bett zu, vor dem zwei identische Koffer standen, und seinen Zauberstab hervorholte. Ein einfaches Schnippen des Zauberstabs und schon kam Bewegung in einen der Koffer – er klappte auf und Potter griff hinein, um etwas herauszuziehen… ein Stück Pergament?

Dracos Augen verengten sich und er näherte sich ein bisschen, um die Szene besser beobachten zu können. Potter drehte sich um und wartete einen kurzen Moment, ehe er sich laut räusperte. Theo war über seinen eigenen Koffer gebeugt und richtete sich auf, während Vince und Greg ausdruckslos zu ihm hinüberblickten. Blaise hatte, genau wie Draco, Potter bereits neugierig beobachtet.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung", erklärte Potter in einem kühlen, gelassenen Ton.

„Eine Ankündigung?", wiederholte Blaise in einer Mischung von Unglauben und Belustigung.

Potter kickte seinen geschlossenen Koffer in die Mitte des Raumes, nahm das Pergament und legte es auf ihn drauf. „Ich schlage vor, dass alles, was in diesem Raum geschieht, auch in diesem Raum bleibt. Dies ist ein magischer Vertrag. Er wird nur greifen, wenn wir ihn alle unterschreiben. Ich habe meinen Anwalt gebeten, ihn aufzusetzen, um sicherzugehen, dass dort keine Schwachstellen mehr zu finden sind – ihr seid natürlich alle dazu eingeladen, ihn zu lesen, bevor ihr unterzeichnet. Es ist kein unbrechbarer Schwur oder so etwas, sondern eher ein magisches Gelübde. Ihr werdet nicht sterben oder eure magischen Fähigkeiten verlieren, wenn ihr ihn verletzt, doch ihr werdet Schmerzen verspüren, solltet ihr dahingehend in Versuchung geraten. Und wenn ihr ihn komplett brecht, wird sich eure Haut grün färben und ihr werdet sehr krank werden, überzogen mit äußerst unangenehmen Eitergeschwüren.

Die Vereinbarung legt fest, dass nichts von dem, was einer von uns sieht, hört oder in irgendeiner Weise wahrnimmt, während wir in diesem Raum sind, an jemanden weitergegeben werden kann - von uns selbst mal abgesehen. Nicht an Lehrer, nicht als Klatsch an andere Schüler, nicht an die Presse und auch nicht an irgendwelche Gesetzeshüter."

„Und warum sollte irgendjemand von uns _so etwas_ unterschreiben wollen?", fragte Nott skeptisch.

„Weil ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur _theoretisch_ davon weiß, dass vier eurer Väter bestimmte Tätowierungen auf ihren linken Unterarmen tragen. Das ist nichts, was vor einem Gericht standhalten würde, sicher. Wir werden jedoch die nächsten sieben Jahre diesen Raum miteinander teilen. Möchtet ihr wirklich zehn Monate im Jahr, und das über sieben Jahre hinweg, in der konstanten Paranoia leben, dass ich vielleicht irgendetwas belastendes mitbekommen könnte? Oder dass ich etwas mithören könnte, was ich gar nicht mithören sollte, und dies vor der falschen Person wiederhole? Möchtet ihr wirklich die nächsten sieben Jahre damit verbringen, jeden verbotenen Gegenstand zu verstecken? Jedes Buch der dunklen Künste? Jedes fragwürdige Artefakt? Möchtet ihr es lieber verbergen, dass ihr den Sabbat oder die Sonnenwende feiert, nur um sichergehen zu können, dass niemand von uns es dem Ministerium meldet? Nein, natürlich nicht. So zu leben würde nerven. Das ist unser _Schlafsaal_. Wir sollten uns hier alle sicher fühlen können. Sicher in dem Wissen, dass uns nichts geschehen kann, während wir in diesem Raum sind."

„Und was hast du davon?", wollte Draco wissen und starrte Harry mit verengten Augen an. „Das klingt so, als wolltest du uns davor schützen, uns zu verraten, doch was hast _du_ von dem Ganzen? Ich denke, dass jemand, der so etwas vorschlägt, selbst etwas zu verbergen hat."

„Natürlich habe ich das", antwortete Potter schleppend und verdrehte die Augen, „aber das hier bedeutet halt auch, dass ich davor geschützt werde, von euch in meinen Unterhosen fotografiert zu werden. Oder dass ihr privaten Klatsch über mich an die Presse weitergebt. Ich muss mir so keine Sorgen darum machen, dass ihr Informationen über mich sammeln könntet, um sie zu Gold zu machen, Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen oder mich zu erpressen. Selbstverständlich kann das immer noch außerhalb dieses Saals passieren, aber hier drinnen wissen wir, dass wir sicher sind."

Draco starrte ihn weiterhin argwöhnisch an, doch langsam breitete sich ein süffisantes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht aus. „Weißt du, ich habe mich bereits gefragt, ob der sprechende Hut nicht vielleicht einen Schaden hat, wenn er _Harry Potter_ nach Slytherin schickt, aber langsam denke ich, er weiß immer noch, was er tut."

Potter zog nur verwegen eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er in Richtung Pergament nickte.

„Wollt ihr es lesen?"

Draco gab ein amüsiertes Geräusch von sich, als er sich den Vertrag griff. Es war offenkundig, dass er von einem Fachmann angefertigt wurde. Draco hatte bereite magische Verträge gesehen, die von dem Anwalt seines Vaters aufgesetzt worden waren. Nun, genau genommen… er hielt das Pergament gegen das Licht und entdeckte schnell das Wasserzeichen, was ihm ein Schnauben und ein weiteres süffisantes Grinsen entlockte. Es war dieselbe Firma, die sein Vater regelmäßig konsultierte.

Potter wusste offenbar, was er tat, als er den Anwalt engagierte. Ein weiterer Grund, sich diesen Vertrag gründlich durchzulesen. Potter öffnete den anderen Koffer und zog weitere Pergamentrollen hervor, während er die anderen darüber informierte, dass dies Extrakopien waren, die sie sich durchlesen konnten, aber dass nur das Original ihre Unterschriften benötigte. Jeder schnappte sich eine der Kopien, noch immer mit vorsichtigem Misstrauen in ihren Gesichtern, und sie setzen sich, um sich still den Vertrag durchzulesen. Greg und Vincent murrten gelegentlich verwirrt und baten Draco darum, bestimmte Wörter zu erklären, die sie nicht begriffen. Schlussendlich entschied Draco, dass der Vertrag keine versteckten Fallen beinhaltete, die Potter dazu nutzen konnte, ihnen in den Rücken zu fallen.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich daran gehindert werden wollte, anderen davon zu erzählen – und zwar ganz besonders seinem Vater – was Potter in diesem Schlafsaal so trieb. Doch was machte es für einen Unterschied? Er war immer noch dazu in der Lage, darüber zu berichten, was Potter außerhalb dieser vier Wände tat. Und es wäre wirklich angenehm, nicht so verdammt paranoid sein zu müssen bezüglich der Dinge, die seine Mitbewohner eventuell sehen oder hören konnten. Nicht nur Potter, sondern sie alle.

Draco war sich dennoch unsicher, ob es so eine gute Idee war, diesen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, ohne vorher seinen Vater konsultiert zu haben. Doch als Potter anfing etwas darüber zu murren, ob Draco denn sein eigener Herr war, oder nur am Rockzipfel seines Vaters zu hängen pflegte, war er verärgert. Auch wenn er sich genaustens darüber bewusst war, dass ihn diese Bemerkung verärgern und manipulieren sollte. Doch das änderte nichts daran, dass er den Vertrag kurz darauf unterzeichnete.

Greg und Vincent folgten seinem Beispiel und Theo Nott tat es ihnen gleich. Blaise zögerte etwas länger, doch schlussendlich unterzeichnete auch er. Als auch Potter seine Unterschrift draufsetzte, glühte das Pergament blau auf und begann kleine Funken zu versprühen, die jeden von ihnen kurz trafen, bevor sie sich wieder auflösten. Dann verschwand auch das Pergament. Potter reichte allen eine Kopie und informierte sie darüber, welche Firma sie kontaktieren mussten, falls sie das Original zu sehen wünschten. Es würde von nun an dort aufbewahrt werden.

Ein Part des Vertrages beinhaltete, dass sie offen über die Existenz des Vertrages reden konnten. Sollte Draco also jemals eine Frage bezüglich Potter gestellt bekommen, die er nicht beantworten durfte, konnte er immer noch erklären, _warum_ er es nicht durfte. Und das war darüber hinaus auch ein guter Grund, ihn nicht dazu zu zwingen, irgendetwas preiszugeben. Denn ein Ministeriumsgesetzt untersagte eine solche Handlung, wenn es anschließend dazu kommen konnte, dass die Gesundheit des Unterzeichners schaden nimmt, weil ein magisches Gelübde verletzt wurde.

Dies war einer der Gründe gewesen, die Draco schlussendlich überzeugt hatten. Nun konnte er die dunklen Künste praktizieren und das genau vor Potters Nase – so lange er es in diesem Schlafsaal geschah – und musste sich keine Gedanken darum machen, dass dieser ihn an den Schulleiter verpetzte. Und ganz gleich, wie entsetzlich eine Sache war, die Draco tat, Potter konnte dagegen nichts unternehmen. Er konnte es _niemanden_ erzählen.

Draco empfand es als einen ziemlich cleveren Schachzug, diesen Vertrag zu unterzeichnen.

Genau bis zu dem Moment, als Potter in seinen zweiten Koffer griff und ein kleines Aquarium hervorzog, es auf seinen Tisch stellte und eine kleine Schlange hineinsetzte – mit der er anschließend eine Unterhaltung begann. _In Parsel_.

Harry Potter war ein Parselmund und Draco war nicht dazu in der Lage, es irgendeiner Menschenseele zu erzählen.

Alles, was Draco jetzt hoffen konnte, war, dass Potter auch außerdem des Schlafsaals in Parsel sprechen würde, weil er sich darüber bewusst war, wie über allen Maßen sein Vater verärgert sein würde, wenn Draco ihm eine solch große Entdeckung nicht umgehend mitteilen würde.

* * *

 _Geehrter Vater,_

 _ich bin freue mich, dir mitteilen zu können, in Slytherin aufgenommen worden zu sein. Nicht, dass es daran je einen Zweifel gegeben hätte. Allerdings war es eine wirklich große Überraschung, dass niemand anderes als Harry Potter ebenfalls nach Slytherin geschickt wurde. Der Harry Potter wird für die nächsten sieben Jahre mein Mitbewohner sein. Du hättest den Blick des Schulleiters sehen sollen. Die gesamte Halle war in einer Schockstarre. Es war total zum Lachen!_

 _Allerdings gibt es da eventuell ein Problem. Nach der Willkommensansprache von Onkel Severus sind wir hoch in unseren Schlafsaal gegangen, wo sich Potter mit einem ‚Anliegen' an uns wandte. Er hatte einen professionell aufgesetzten magischen Vertrag dabei, der festlegte, dass alles was in unserem Schlafsaal passiert, auch im Schlafsaal bleibt. Er verhindert also, dass einer von uns mit Außenstehenden über bestimmte Ereignisse im Schlafsaal sprechen kann._

 _Ich muss zugeben, dass er uns den Vertrag schmackhaft machen konnte. Er ließ es so klingen, als ginge es ihm hauptsächlich darum, uns davon abzuhalten, private Informationen über ihn an die Klatschpresse zu verkaufen - oder im Schloss breitzutreten. Er ist schließlich immer noch eine Art Berühmtheit. Als Austausch dafür, dass er keine Fotos von sich in Unterwäsche in der Hexenwoche sehen muss, kriegen wir garantiert, dass wir von ihm mit keinen unerlaubten Aktivitäten in Verbindung gebracht werden können._

 _Das heißt also, dass ich die Sabbat-Rituale feiern kann, ohne mir darüber Sorgen machen zu müssen, bei Dumbledore gemeldet zu werden, oder noch schlimmer, beim Ministerium. Es bedeutet auch, dass ich mir keine Gedanken darüber machen brauch, wenn ich fragwürdige Bücher im Bett lese._

 _Also schätze ich, dass diese Vereinbarung durchaus annehmbar ist. Ich habe mir den Vertrag genau durchgelesen und auf Fallstricke geprüft. Er scheint Wasserdicht zu sein und Potter nicht in irgendeine Weise zu bevorteilen. Es ist ein Schutz, von dem wir alle profitieren. Der Anwalt, der den Vertrag geschrieben hat, gehört der Firma von Dodge, E. und Dodge, E.R. an – also dieselbe, die Du gelegentlich nutzt, also denke ich, der Vertrag ist solide. Du kannst Ihnen natürlich schreiben und eine Kopie des Vertrages anfordern oder Sie um Ihre Einschätzung bitten._

 _An dieser Stelle muss ich Dir gestehen, dass ich Bedenken hatte – ich hätte Dich wirklich vorher um Rat fragen sollen, bevor ich den Vertrag unterschreibe und ich hoffe, ich habe Dich nicht verärgert. Ich dachte, es macht Dich vielleicht stolz, dass ich diese Gelegenheit ergreife, auch wenn ich jetzt befürchte, Dich enttäuscht zu haben._

 _Ich kann Dir nicht zu viel verraten – alleine, die Feder jetzt zu Papier zu führen, löst bereits Kopfschmerzen bei mir aus – aber ich denke, Harry Potter, ist nicht so, wie ich erwartet habe. Auch, wenn ich bisher nicht viel von ihm mitgekriegt habe, bezweifle ich, dass der ‚Grund' für diesen Vertrag darin besteht, ihn vor Klatsch und Reportern zu schützen._

 _Er hat Geheimnisse, Vater. Wirklich große Geheimnisse._

 _Und nun befinde ich mich in einer Position, die es mir nicht erlaubt, Dir mehr darüber zu berichten. Ich kann Dir nur empfehlen, ihn aufmerksam zu beobachten. Er ist nicht die Person, die wir alle erwartet haben. Doch sollte irgendwann etwas Interessantes außerhalb unseres Schlafsaals geschehen, werde ich es Dir sofort davon erzählen._

 _Sei bitte nicht zu sauer auf mich, Vater. Ich tat nur das, was getan werden musste, um mich und unsere Familie zu schützen._

 _Richte Mutter liebe Grüße aus. Ich werde euch bald wieder schreiben._

 _Draco_

* * *

Severus Snape verließ die angenehme Kälte der Kerker und machte sich auf den Weg in das vierte Stockwerk, wo sich das Lehrerzimmer und der Konferenzraum befanden. Ein Monat des neuen Schuljahres war vergangen und es wurde mal wieder Zeit, sich all den Klatsch über die neuen Schüler zu erzählen oder mit ihnen vor den anderen Lehrern zu prahlen. Höhnische dachte er darüber nach, wie sehr er die kommenden vier Stunden verabscheuen würde. Er verachtete diese Meetings einfach.

Er bevorzugte es, mit den anderen Professoren nicht über seine Slytherins und deren Probleme zu sprechen. Sollte er wirklich an einem seiner Schüler Spuren von häuslicher Gewalt oder irgendwelche anderen Probleme entdecken, würde er darüber im Diskreten mit Albus reden oder sich direkt und im Stillen an die Eltern wenden. Probleme der Slytherins wurden Hausintern geregelt.

Darüber hinaus sah er kaum Anlass dafür, mit ihnen anzugeben, da die restlichen Lehrer ohnehin ihre Vorurteile hatten und ihm nie besonders viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkten, wenn er es denn Mal versuchte.

In diesem Jahr hatte er jedoch einen Schüler, für den sich auch die anderen Lehrer brennend interessierten.

Er betrat den Raum, der bereits gut besucht war, und setzte sich zwischen Minerva und Filius. Leider saß ihm Quirrel direkt gegenüber. Der Geruch von Knoblauch brannte unangenehm in den Augen. Er versuchte sich in den letzten Tagen so wenig wie möglich in der Gesellschaft dieses Mannes aufzuhalten, und doch kam ihm immer mehr der Verdacht, dass irgendetwas mit dem Kerl nicht stimmte. Es war die eine Sache, dass Quirrel aus seinem Sabbatjahr zurückkehrte und _vor einfach allem_ Angst zu haben schien, doch da waren auch noch andere Dinge, die Severus merkwürdig vorkamen.

Eine Minute später erschien auch die letzte von ihnen in den Raum – Trelawney brauchte immer am längsten, um zu ihren Meetings zu finden. Offenbar hatte sie vor, den Rest ihrer Tage ausschließlich in diesem Turm verbringen zu wollen und Severus war absolut glücklich über diese Aussicht, vielen-Dank-dafür!

Albus erklärte das Meeting für eröffnet und - wie immer - sollten die vier Hauslehrer damit beginnen zu berichten, wie sich ihre Erstklässler bisher so machten. Pomona war als Erste dran und sie sprach - ebenso wie immer - eine Weile darüber, welche der neuen Hufflepuffs sich an ihrer Schulter ausgeheult hatten, weil sie so dolle Heimweh haben. Die anderen ergänzten sie mit ihren eigenen Beobachtungen bezüglich der Hufflepuffs – das meiste davon war nicht erwähnenswert, mal abgesehen davon, dass sich Zacharias Smith offenbar zu einem Mobber entwickelte. Pomona kündigte an, ihn im Auge behalten zu wollen.

Gryffindor hatte in diesem Jahr mal wieder eine reiche Ernte an mittelmäßigen Idioten eingefahren. Severus informierte Minerva darüber, wie erbärmlich sich ihre Löwen in seinem Unterricht aufführten – mit einem besonderen Augenmerk darauf, wie viele Kessel Longbottom bereits zum Schmelzen gebracht hatte. Und Weasley war eine große Enttäuschung. So sehr Severus seine Zwillingsbrüder auch für ihre Unruhestiftertendenzen verabscheute, war er gewillt anzuerkennen, dass sie nervtötend brillante Zaubertrankbrauer waren. Percy Weasley, der dieses Jahr zum Vertrauensschüler ernannt worden war, war ebenfalls ein vollendeter Akademiker. Severus würde zwar nicht behaupten, dass der Junge irgendwelche speziellen Talente für Zaubertränke besaß, doch er arbeitete hart und erbrachte adäquate Leistungen. Auch Billius und Charlie waren bewandert in seinem Fachbereich gewesen, doch es schien so, als würde Ronald es nicht mal _versuchen_ , Leistung zu erbringen. Er war schrecklich.

Minerva zog eine Grimasse, als Weasley erwähnt wurde und gab zu, dass er nicht der leistungsstärkste Schüler ihrer Gruppe war – doch letzten Endes schien er immerhin nicht so viel Ärger zu machen, wie seine Brüder aus dem dritten Jahrgang. Sie fürchtete, dass er im Schatten seiner älteren Brüder verloren gehen könnte und wollte sich in ihren Kursen darum bemühen, ihn besonders zu fördern.

Als es um Longbottom ging, vermutete sie, dass Augusta Longbottom vielleicht dafür verantwortlich sein könnte, dass es dem Jungen an Selbstvertrauen mangelte. Er war nicht zu vergleichen mit seinem Vater, Frank. Severus hatte diesen Mann zwar nicht gemocht, doch _er_ war immerhin nie ein solcher Trottel gewesen.

Filius war dran und brüstete sich mit seiner Ravenclaw-Ernte. Er war der Meinung, dass sie alle großes Potential hatten. Severus dagegen dachte, dass sie alle hochnäsige kleine Trottel waren mit einer zu hohen Meinung über ihren eigenen Intellekt, und das nur, weil sie in das Haus für die „klugen Schüler" einsortiert worden waren. Was kompletter Unfug war und alle im Kollegium wussten das auch. Ein Ravenclaw zu sein machte dich ganz sicher nicht klüger, als deine Mitschüler.

Zur Hölle, diese nervige kleine Granger aus Gryffindor war vermutlich sogar schlauer als die Ravenclaws des zweiten Jahrgangs – und zwar alle zusammengenommen!

Doch keiner konnte Severus' eigenes Haus schlagen, wenn es um schiere Brillanz ging. Und auch, wenn er es ungerne zugab, war Harry Potter das beste Beispiel für diese Tatsache.

Als sich die Gespräche schlussendlich Potter zuwandten, war jeder am Tisch ganz begierig darauf, seine eigenen Beobachtungen mitteilen zu können. Und Albus war offenbar ebenso begierig, sich diese anzuhören.

Er war so still. Er war so anständig. Er war so klug. _Ein Wunderkind_ , verkündete Filius. _Ein Naturtalent!_ Es gab keine einzige Frage, die man diesem Jungen stellte, die er nicht korrekt beantworten konnte und doch hob er nie die Hand. Er hob nie seine Hand, um sich selbst zu bevorteilen und meldete sich auch nie freiwillig, um der Klasse etwas zu demonstrieren. Nicht wie Granger, die ihre Hand bei jeder noch so kleinen Gelegenheit manisch hin und her schwenkte, was bei Severus regelmäßig zu Kopfschmerzen aufgrund von Ekel führte.

So sehr Severus auch die bloße Vorstellung hasste, Punkte an Potters verfluchte Brut zu verteilen, so hatte er doch festgestellt, dass dies eine bemerkenswert einfache sowie effektive Methode war, Slytherin zu einem großen Berg an Punkten zu verhelfen. Sie waren bereits weit in Führung und niemand konnte Severus mehr eine unfaire Bevorteilung seiner Schüler vorwerfen. Genau genommen hatte er bereits ein herrliches System entwickelt: er stellte seine Fragen zunächst Weasley oder Longbottom – in dem Wissen, dass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatten – und wenn diese versagt hatten, richtete er dieselbe Frage an Potter. Nachdem Potter die erste Frage richtig beantwortet hatte, schob Severus weitere Fragen hinterher, die immer schwieriger wurden und das so lange, bis sie ungefähr fünfzig neue Punkte für ihr Haus eingeheimst hatten.

Es war wirklich befriedigend und Weasleys Gesicht nahm jedes Mal eine besorgniserregende Rotschattierung an.

Seltsamerweise schien Potter nicht besonders in dieser Aufmerksamkeit zu schwelgen oder auch nur irgendwie _stolz_ darauf zu sein. Er versuchte nie eine Show daraus zu machen, was Severus von dem Jungen durchaus erwartet hätte. Denn sein Vater hätte das _definitiv_ getan. Stattdessen war er fast schon unterwürfig und häufig sogar gelangweilt. Und doch hatte Severus neulich ein amüsiertes Glitzern in Potters Augen bemerkt, nachdem er ein drittes Mal in Folge sein kleines „System" an ihm durchgeführt hatte.

Es wirkte so, als würde Potter genau wissen, was er tat und dies irgendwie lustig finden.

Dieser Moment der Befriedigung, den Severus gerade noch durchlebt hatte, war sofort verpufft – und zwar durch seinen eigenen starken Willen, diesen Jungen _keinesfalls_ zu mögen, _egal was auch geschah_.

Die anderen hatten Potters gelegentliche Langeweile im Unterricht ebenfalls bemerkt. Sie befürchteten, dass er sich vielleicht nicht genügend herausgefordert fühlen und dass darunter seine Leistungen leiden könnte. Oder noch schlimmer: dass er versuchen könnte, sich anderweitig auszuleben, sollte er intellektuell nicht genügend gefordert werden.

Seine schriftlichen Arbeiten waren bisher einwandfrei gewesen. Severus war klar, dass der Junge schon seit einigen Jahren mit Feder und Tinte schreiben musste. Tatsächlich hatte eine bessere Handschrift, als so mancher ihm bekannte Erwachsene – gerade, wenn man bedachte, dass er ein elfjähriges Kind war. Auch die anderen Lehrer hatten Indizien gefunden, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Potter in einem magischen Umfeld aufgewachsen sein musste. Er musste einen Privatlehrer gehabt haben, denn ganz egal, wie brillant ein Schüler auch sein mochte, es war schlichtweg nicht normal, dass Potter jeden Zauberspruch gleich beim ersten Mal perfekt aufsagen konnte.

Bestimmte Bewegungen wirkten bei Anfänger anfangs ziemlich schwerfällig und dies blieb meist so lange so, bis sich bei ihnen ein spezielles Muskelgedächtnis entwickelte - was für gewöhnlich erst dann geschah, wenn diese Bewegungen häufig genug durchgeführt wurden und das über Jahre hinweg.

Nun, Potter hatte bereits ein solches Muskelgedächtnis. Selbst Severus, der den Jungen nur im Zaubertrankunterricht erlebte, hatte das bereits feststellen können. Potter war, zusammen mit Draco, einer der wenigen seiner Schüler, denen er es erlaubte, schon jetzt von ihren Zauberstäben Gebrauch zu machen. Normalerweise erachtete er es als zu gefährlich, ihre Zauberstäbe auch nur in Reichweite zu haben, während sie brauten. Doch es gab einige Zaubersprüche, die den Brauprozess beschleunigten – automatische Timer, Rühr-Zauber, magisch kontrollierte Temperatur etc. Und Potter war mit allen vertraut.

Albus wirkte definitiv beunruhigt durch alles, was die Lehrer über Harry Potter zu berichten hatten – _sehr beunruhigt_. Er erkundigt sich danach, wie Potter auf sozialer Ebene wirkte, abseits von all seinen akademischen Überraschungen. Sie kamen zu dem Konsens, dass der Junge introvertiert war. Er sprach schlichtweg nicht mit anderen Menschen. Soweit man das beurteilen konnte, schien er keinen einzigen Freund zu haben, auch wenn er sich hin und wieder mit seinen Mitschülern aus dem Schlafsaal unterhielt; und das einigermaßen freundlich. Es wirkte _eigentlich_ genau so freundschaftlich, wie die meisten der Slytherins miteinander umgangen. Denn da war nie richtiges Vertrauen unter ihnen – nur eine streng limitierte Freundschaft – und das auch nur so lange, wie es für beide Seiten von Vorteil war.

Potter schien die anderen Schüler aus seinem Schlafsaal nicht verächtlich zu behandeln. Und seltsamerweise beruhte das auf Gegenseitigkeit. Nun, ganz zu Anfang waren die Jungs etwas herablassend gegenüber Potter gewesen – doch irgendwas musste schon vor einiger Zeit geschehen sein. Irgendetwas, durch das sich Potter den Respekt seiner Mitschüler errungen hatte. Und was das genau war, das würde Severus wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, wenn diese Sache wirklich stimmte, die Lucius ihm erzählt hatte.

Er würde Albus von diesem Vertrag erzählen müssen, auf den Potter bestanden hatte, doch er hatte es bisher noch nicht getan. Es würde den alten Mann nur noch paranoider werden lassen und wahrscheinlich dazu führen, dass er die fraglichen Erstklässler und deren Schlafsaal noch genauer beobachten würde. Potter und seine Mitschüler standen aber immer noch unter Severus' Schutz und diese Aufgabe würde er nicht so ohne weiteres an den Schulleiter übergeben. Und soweit er wusste, gab es bisher noch nichts, worüber man sich Gedanken machen musste. Über die Schlafsäle lagen Zauber, die ihm mitteilen würden, wenn dort drin etwas _zu_ Illegales praktiziert werden würde und nichts in den Koffern von Potter hatte irgendeinen Alarm ausgelöst.

Goyles dagegen schon und der war bereits von Severus ermahnt wurden, _etwas_ diskreter sein zu müssen mit dem, was er so in die Schule schmuggelt.

Albus bat die Lehrer darum, Potter etwas mehr dazu ermutigen, sich mit seinen Mitschülern zu beschäftigen – man könnte zum Beispiel versuchen, ihn in Gruppenaktivitäten einzubinden, damit Potter viele verschiedene Leute kennenlernte. Irgendwo könnte dann ein Match sein, das zu einer Freundschaft führt. Severus war davon überzeugt, dass dies verschwendete Mühe war. Potter _wollte_ einfach keine Freunde haben.

Als irgendwann klar wurde, dass sie alle nicht noch mehr Zeit damit verschwenden konnten, über ein paar Erstklässler zu debattieren, sprach Albus noch ein paar andere Themen an. Doch als das Meeting eine Stunde später endlich beendet war, bat er Severus und Minerva noch kurz zu bleiben. Und schon ging die Diskussion über Potter weiter.

Albus hatte selbstverständlich nicht aufgegeben, das Geheimnis um Potters letzte zehn Jahre zu lüften, war damit aber weiterhin erfolglos geblieben. Er hatte keine Ahnung darüber, wie Potter aufgewachsen war – und unter welcher Ideologie. War er eher Pro-Licht? Oder _Pro-Dunkel_? Wer hat ihn unterrichtet? Was hatten sie ihm beigebracht? Wie war er so früh zu einem Zauberstab gekommen, ohne entdeckt zu werden? Denn das war die einzige logische Erklärung für sein fortgeschrittenes Können.

Minerva war sich nicht sicher, wie sie den Jungen erreichen konnte – immerhin war sie nicht seine Hauslehrerin – aber Albus schlug vor, ihre frühere Beziehung zu seinen Eltern auszunutzen. Vielleicht würde der Junge gerne mehr über sie erfahren? Er hatte das auch Severus vorgeschlagen, der darauf nur mit einem lauten Schnauben geantwortet hatte. Er war wohl die _letzte_ Person, mit dem Harry Potter über James Potter sprechen sollte.

Aber Albus und Minvera waren sich sofort einig, dass er eine gute Quelle bezüglich Lily war. Schließlich hatte er sie schon vor Hogwarts gekannt.

Severus glaubte nicht daran, dass das funktionieren würde. Potter war nicht dumm genug, um so einfach manipuliert zu werden – warum sollte er sensible Informationen herausgeben, nur um etwas über seine toten Eltern zu erfahren? So sehr Severus es auch hasste, es zugeben zu müssen: Potters Brut war dafür einfach viel zu intelligent.

Er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit aufgehört, die Entscheidung des sprechenden Hutes infrage zu stellen.

Potter war ein Slytherin. Das war nicht abzustreiten. Es war eine Tatsache.

Nachdem Albus von Severus und Minvera das widerwillige Versprechen erhielt, alles zu versuchen, die harte Felswand zu durchbrechen, mit der Potter sich umgab und dafür eine Art Vertrauensverhältnis aufzubauen, entließ er die beiden - deutlich darüber murrend, wie es nur möglich sein konnte, dass alles so furchtbar schiefgelaufen war.


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Kapitel 2 -**

* * *

 _There are three kinds of intelligence: one kind understands things for itself, the other appreciates what others can understand, the third understands neither for itself nor through others. The first kind is excellent, the second good, and the third kind useless._

 _Niccolò Machiavelli_

* * *

Draco quetschte sich gemeinsam mit Theo, Blaise, Vincent und Greg in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum und das zusammen mit sämtlichen anderen Schülern ihres Hauses. Überall wurde aufgeregt und ungläubig miteinander getuschelt. Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass der verrückte alte Mann ihnen gesagt hatte, sie sollten zurück in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gehen! Ihm war schon klar, dass die Slytherins dafür in die Kerker mussten? Hatte Quirrel nicht eben noch geschrieben, dass da ein _Troll_ in den Kerkern rumlief?!

Es war irrwitzig! Und nicht zu vergessen fahrlässig! Er würde morgen früh umgehend seinem Vater davon berichten, so viel war klar!

Natürlich waren sie keinem Troll begegnen, was aber vielleicht einfach nur bedeutete, dass er gar nicht mehr in den Kerkern war. Draco hoffte aber, dass er wirklich hier gewesen war. Und eventuell jemanden verletzt hatte – nur ein bisschen – nichts [style type="italic"]zu[/Style] Drastisches. Wenn so etwas passieren würde, wäre es mehr als begründet, den bekloppten Alten rauszuschmeißen!

„Die sagten doch, dass wir mit dem Festessen hier weitermachen können, oder?", fragte Vincent finster. Er war zweifellos enttäuscht darüber gewesen, all die Süßigkeiten verlassen zu müssen.

Theo rollte mit den Augen. „Ja, Vince. Genau das haben sie gesagt."

„Aber hier ist gar kein Essen!", jammerte er.

Draco zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Dann sah er sich um. „Hat einer von euch Potter gesehen?"

„Er war nicht beim Fest", gab Blaise zurück.

Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich noch weiter. Es war nicht untypisch für Potter, nicht zum Essen zu erscheinen. Er war schließlich vom ersten Schultag an bereits bestens darüber informiert gewesen, wo die Küchen zu finden waren und wie man sich bei den Hauselfen gut einschmeicheln konnte. Er hatte es mittlerweile sogar geschafft, diese kleinen Kreaturen so zu manipulieren, dass sie [style type="italic"]ihm das Essen brachten[/style], damit er gar nicht mehr erst zu den Küchen gehen musste. Nicht mal Draco hatte das bisher hinbekommen.

„Kannst du es ihm verübeln? Alle feiern heute und essen Kürbispasteten, dabei ist das die Nacht, in der seine Eltern _starben_. Ich hätte an seiner Stelle wirklich keine Lust auf eine Party", meinte Pansy etwas affektiert und blinzelte Draco an. Dies war ein schockierend einfühlsamer Einwand – ganz besonders für _sie_. Doch sie hatte vermutlich Recht.

„Ich gehe mal im Schlafsaal nachsehen – vielleicht ist er ja dort", verkündete Draco gelangweilt und machte sich relativ zügig auf den Weg zu den Sälen.

Als er eintrat, wurde Draco von einem ziemlich vertrauten Anblick begrüßt. Potter las. Er las einfach _ständig_. Okay, das stimmte nicht ganz. Manchmal schrieb er auch irgendetwas. Er besaß einen ganzen Berg an Notizbüchern in seiner magisch vergrößerten Nachtischschublade, und das wortwörtlich. Immer, wenn er eines davon vollgeschrieben hatte, verpasste er diesem ein Label und verstaute es in seinem Koffer. Dann kam das nächste dran.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, was zur Hölle Potter da schrieb – nur dass er es ständig tat. Stundenlanges Herumgekritzel und das sogar im Unterricht. Und wenn er nicht gerade schrieb, las er halt. So wie jetzt. Doch es waren nicht mal _interessante_ Bücher. Gut, meistens jedenfalls. Es war nicht so, dass Potter heimlich „Moste Potenty Potions" oder „Magick Moste Vile" las. Nein. _Er las Muggel-Romane_. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel, dann würde er von Draco dafür eine gründliche Abreibung kassieren.

In solchen Momenten fragte er sich, warum Potter nicht in Ravenclaw gelandet war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an all die anderen Dinge, die er über Potter wusste, und hörte damit schnell wieder auf.

„Du bist früh zurück", murmelte Potter abwesend, während er die nächste Seite in seinem Buch aufschlug.

„Mitten im Fest kam Quirrel in die Halle gestürmt und hat rumgeschrien, dass da ein Troll in den Kerkern wäre. Natürlich hat uns Dumbledore in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückgeschickt, wobei unserer dummerweise in den Kerkern ist. Erbärmlicher alter Idiot."

Potter blickte auf und blinzelte. „Es ist Halloween?"

Draco musste diese Reaktion kurz verarbeiten. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. „Äh, ja. Wusstest du das etwa nicht?"

„Verdammt! Ich schätze, ich habe das aus den Augen verloren." Potter brummte leise vor sich hin, runzelte die Stirn und schloss sein Buch.

Okay… das war genauso sonderbar.

Er verstaute das Buch in dem Regal neben seinem Bett, sprang auf und zog einen seiner Koffer unter dem Bett hervor. Er nutzte einen Zauber, um sie etwas zu plätten, damit sie besser darunter passten – aber Draco wusste _immer_ noch nicht, was für einen er genau nutzte; der verfluchte Kerl griff leider immer auf ungesagte Zauber zurück, wenn er nicht alleine im Raum war. Potter ließ seinen Koffer wieder seine normale Größe annehmen und begann darin rumzuwühlen Er zog schließlich ein in Leder gebundenes Buch hervor, einen Dolch, ein paar Kerzen und sein Zaubertränke-Set, aus dem er extrahiertes Salz sowie ein paar andere Dinge herausnahm.

„Marcy!", rief Potter und kurz darauf war ein _Plopp_ zu hören. Diese blöde Hauselfe, die Potter ständig sein Essen brachte, stand mit einem Mal sowohl eifrig als auch nervös im Raum.

„Ja, junger Mister Potter?"

„Kannst du mir ein paar Äpfel, Granatäpfel und ein bisschen Erde aus dem Gewächshaus bringen?"

„Ja, auf der Stelle. Marcy wird dem jungen Herrn alles bringen, was er verlangt", quietschte die Hauselfe glücklich und verschwand sofort wieder.

Draco erbleichte und starrte Potter an. „Du willst also das Samhain Sabbat Ritual durchführen?"

Potter, der wieder in seinem Koffer herumwühlte, hielt kurz inne und wirkte nachdenklich. „Möchtest du mitmachen?"

„Mitmachen?"

„Jaah. Möchtest du es auch tun? Und glaubst du, Theo oder Blaise würden auch wollen? Vince und Greg wären natürlich auch dazu eingeladen, aber zu sechst wird es etwas kompliziert."

„Du bist ein Pagan?", stieß Draco hervor, immer noch total schockiert.

„Natürlich. Ich bin ein Zauberer. Und ich bin kein ignoranter Blutsverräter. Ich kenne meine Wurzeln und habe mich nicht von den Traditionen abgewandt, nur weil es gerade _beliebt_ ist, für alles total offen zu sein – ganz besonders, was diese ganzen Muggelreligionen angeht. Nur weil das Ministerium irgendwann mal die Muggel-Regierung besänftigen wollte, ist das für mich kein Grund, mir so viel Müll in den Kopf blasen zu lassen. Die Kirche nennt uns Heiden und Sünder. Sie pflegte uns auf einem Scheiterhaufen zu verbrennen. Warum sollte ich mich für ihre Bräuche und Feste interessieren?"

„Die Sabbath-Rituale durchzuführen ist illegal", wandte Draco zweifelnd ein.

Potter schnaubte. „Nur weil das Ministerium bis oben hin voll ist mit korrupten, ängstlichen und schwachen Deppen, heißt das nicht, dass ich mir meine Traditionen verbieten lasse, nur weil sie momentan gegen irgendein Gesetz verstoßen", murrte er in offener Verachtung.

Potter hatte es geschafft, dass Dracos Respekt vor ihm anwuchs, auch wenn das nichts Neues war. Er überraschte Draco immer wieder. Nur in diesem Raum war er einigermaßen offen und ehrlich. Draußen, außerhalb der Sicherheit dieser vier Wände, verhielt er sich dagegen stets verschlossen und still. Sprach nur über Hausaufgaben und solche Dinge, aber nie über Persönliches.

Draco schwieg eine Weile und musste nachdenken, bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam. Er nickte. „Ich mache mit. Vermutlich wird Theo auch wollen und Vince sogar ganz bestimmt, Blaise und Greg aber eher nicht. Kann ich noch ein paar von den Mädchen fragen?"

„Nein. Nur wir", entschied Potter knapp und es war offensichtlich, dass er das hier nur mit denen machen wollte, die auch den Vertrag unterschrieben hatten. Er mochte sich zwar vom Ministerium nichts verbieten lassen wollen, aber er schien immerhin vorsichtig genug zu sein, um das hier nicht an die große Glocke zu hängen.

„Alles klar", erwiderte Draco und ging los, um Theo und Vincent einzusammeln. Als sie in den Raum zurückkehrten, hatte Potter bereits die Mitte freigeräumt und säuberte gerade den Boden; auch ein paar Kerzen standen schon in einem Kreis bereit. Draco warf Theo einen Blick zu und sah gerade noch, wie dieser seine Augenbrauen bis zum Anschlag hochzog, doch der Blonde enthielt sich eines Kommentares.

Potter hatte eine kleine Schale mit gesäubertem Wasser auf der einen Seite aufgestellt und ein kleines Gefäß mit Erde an dem anderen Pol. Eine andere Schale wirkte so, als hätte Potter sie mit Kräutern aus seinem Zaubertränke-Set gefüllt. Einen Moment später brachte er sie mit einer Kerze sanft zum Qualmen.

„Hast du das schon mal gemacht?", fragte Theo und klang sowohl überrascht als auch argwöhnisch.

Draco musste zugeben, dass er beeindruckt war. Er hatte das Ritual schon ein paar Mal mitangesehen, doch um die Details hatte sich immer seine Mutter gekümmert. Draco hatte nur ungefähr eine Ahnung davon, was alles dafür benötigt wurde, aber er war nie selbst für die Durchführung verantwortlich gewesen. Deswegen konnte er, ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht genau sagen, wie die einzelnen Schritte aussahen.

„Ja", antwortete Potter kurz angebunden und begann damit, seine Hände mit Salz zu füllen und damit vorsichtig Linien auf dem Boden zu formen. Spezielle Runen für jeden der vier Pole. Er machte eine kurze Pause, nachdem er bereits mit zwei Polen fertig war. „Also sind's nur wir vier?"

„Richtig", sagte Draco. Theo und Vincent nickten.

„Bestens. Zu viert kann man das gut machen. Ihr seid alle schon mal Zeugen dieses Rituals geworden?" Sie nickten. „Ist einer von euch schon mal Teilnehmer gewesen und hat gesprochen?"

An diesem Punkt begannen die drei etwas herum zu zappeln. Sie schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Okay, wollt ihr nur zuschauen oder auch richtig mitmachen? Ich kann auch alleine sprechen, wenn euch das lieber ist", bot Potter ihnen an und fuhr damit fort, die Runen aufzuschütten.

„Ich, ähm… ich schaue nur", murmelte Vincent.

„Ja, ich auch", schloss sich Theo eilig an.

„Ich werde helfen", sagte Draco stattdessen und trat ein paar Schritte auf den Zirkel zu.

Potter warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu, fixierte Draco mit seinen grünen Augen, bevor ein leises Lächeln über seine Lippen huschte und er ihm knapp zunickte. Es wirkte wie ein Nicken der Anerkennung und für einen kurzen und sehr irrationalen Moment fühlte Draco, wie sich Stolz in seiner Brust ausbreitete.

„Gut. Ich bin hier gleich fertig. Nimm dir das Buch, Draco, und schau nach, ob du den Abschnitt über das Samhain finden kannst. Es müsste irgendwo in der Mitte sein."

Draco ging um den großen Zirkel herum und griff sich das Buch. Als er es öffnete, bemerkte er, dass das ganze Ding handgeschrieben war und er war sich beinahe sicher, dass Potter es sogar selbst geschrieben hatte. Es war dieselbe vertraute Handschrift. Doch aus irgendwelchen Gründen war so gut wie jeder Abschnitt des Buches komplett unverständlich für ihn. Es schien in irgendeiner verschnörkelten Sprache verfasst zu sein, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Was ist das für eine merkwürdige Schrift?", fragte er, nachdem er ein paar Momente in dem Buch herumgeblättert hatte.

„Parselschrift", erwiderte Potter schlicht, als er sich mit seinem Salz dem südlichen Pol zuwandte.

„Parselschrift?", wiederholte Draco verblüfft.

Potter redete nicht viel über seine seltene und unübliche Gabe mit Schlange sprechen zu können. Er hatte zwar zugegeben, dass er, ja, in Parsel mit seinem kleinen Haustier sprach, ansonsten zeigte er sich in dieser Sache aber mal wieder nicht besonders auskunftsfreudig. Einige Zeit später hatte er Draco verraten, dass seine Schlange Jörmundgadr hieß (und dass ihr Spitzname Jörmy war). Auch das hatte Draco sehr überrascht. Er kannte sich genügend mit magischer Geschichte aus, um zu wissen, woher der Name kam. Es war der Name der Weltenschlange, oder auch Midgard-Schlange genannt, aus einer alten germanischen Legende. Es war die Schlange, die angeblich die Welt verschlingen sollte, nachdem Ragnarok kam – der nordische Weltuntergang.

Es war ein ziemlich gewaltiger Name – besonders für so eine kleine Schlange. Dieses Ding, das nicht viel dicker war als ein Stift und nicht viel länger als ein Fuß. Bei weitem nicht so furchterregend, wie ihr Name versprach.

„Parsel verfügt über eine geschriebene Sprache?", hakte Draco nach, ehrlich interessiert. „Wie hast du die gelernt?"

Potter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wandte sich schnell wieder seinem Salz zu.

Draco hätte beinahe frustriert aufgeseufzt, weil ihm mal wieder klar wurde, dass seine Neugierde nicht befriedigt werden würde. Es war wirklich ärgerlich, dass Potter so schrecklich zugeknöpft war.

Ein paar Minuten später war Potter fertig damit, den Zirkel vorzubereiten und hatte den Dolch und seinen Zauberstab an seine beiden Seiten platziert, während er sich in die Mitte kniete. Die Äpfel und das Laub befanden sich in Reichweite, damit sie als Opfergabe in einen kleinen Kessel mit rauchender Holzkohle gegeben werden konnten. Theo und Vincent saßen mit überkreuzten Beinen außerhalb des Zirkels an dem östlichen bzw. westlichem Punkt. Draco betrat den Kreis und kniete sich an den südlichen Pol, gegenüber von Potter. Dieser war dazu übergegangen, Draco zu erklären, was er während des Rituals sagen sollte. Es war der Art, wie seine Eltern das Ritual durchführten, recht ähnlich, weswegen es nicht schwer war, Draco einzuweisen. Es war ohnehin Potter, der am meisten sprechen würde.

Potter verstreute Weihrauch auf der rauchenden Holzkohle im Kessel und sobald dieser brannte, ergriff er mit lauter und selbstsicherer Stimme das Wort.

„Gefürchteter Lord der Schatten, Gott des Lebens sowie Spender des Lebens. Es war schon immer allein Euer Wissen, das Wissen der Mysterien des Todes. Ich bete zu Euch, durch all die Tore hindurch, die passiert werden müssen. Lasset meine Geliebten, die mir genommen wurden, in dieser Nacht zurückkehren, um mit mir gemeinsam zu feiern. Und wenn die Zeit gekommen ist – Oh du großer Tröster, du Spender von Frieden und Ruhe – werde ich Euch darum bitten, mich in Euer Reich einzulassen; ich werde glücklich und ohne Furcht zu Euch kommen. Da ich weiß, dass ich durch Eure Herrlichkeit wiedergeboren werde, wenn meine Geliebten mich rufen, und durch die Gnade der großen Mutter. Lasst es denselben Ort und dieselbe Zeit sein, an dem meine Geliebten und ich uns wiedersehen werden, und einander erkennen, aneinander erinnern und uns erneut lieben werden."

Potter stand auf und blickte nach Westen. „Der Westen ist das Land des Todes, in das viele meiner Geliebten für immer gegangen sind, um dort zu ruhen und erneuert zu werden. In dieser Nacht werden wir miteinander verbunden sein; so wie ich das Bild meiner Geliebten in meinem Herzen und meinem Kopf behalte, so heiße ich auch jene willkommen, die übergesetzt sind."

Dann begann er langsam und mit Würde in entgegengesetzter Uhrzeit um den Kreis herum zu gehen. Schlussendlich blieb er vor Draco stehen und nickte ihm leise zu.

„Geliebte", sprach Draco, dessen Stimme ein wenig zitterte, eher er sie unter Kontrolle bekam, „Ihr seid Willkommen in diesem Kreis. Verbleibt in Frieden und beehrt uns mit Eurer Präsenz."

Potter nickte erneut und nahm wieder seine knieende Position vor dem Kessel ein. Er nahm sich den Dolch, dippte ihn in die Schale mit dem bereinigten Wasser und reichte ihn weiter an Draco, der ihn in das Gefäß mit der Erde stecken sollte. Dann gab er den Dolch zurück, damit Harry ihn in die brennende Schale senken konnte, eher ihn dazu nutzte, einen der Äpfel aufzuspießen und ihn über die brennende Holzkohle zu halten.

„Ich fordere diejenigen, die mit mir dieses Ritual durchführen, dazu auf, die Namen derer zu nennen, die sie geliebt und verloren haben", sagte Potter, bevor er den Kopf senkte.

Draco holte tief Luft. Er hatte das vorher noch nie getan, doch er war bei seinen Eltern Zeuge davon gewesen. Das „Problem" war bisher immer gewesen, dass er nicht wirklich jemanden verloren hatte, der ihm wichtig war – bis zum Sommer dieses Jahres.

„Ich rufe Dich, Abraxas Brutus Malfoy. Vater meines Vaters. Ich wünsche Dir Wohlergehen und Friede und bitte Dich mir Visionen in dieser Nacht der Kräfte zu verleihen", sprach Draco und neigte ebenfalls seinen Kopf.

Potter hob seinen wieder an und atmete ebenfalls tief durch. „Ich rufe Euch, James Charlus Potter und Lily Rose Evans Potter. Vater und Mutter von meiner Person. Verloren in dieser Nacht, viele Jahre zuvor. Ich wünsche Euch Wohlergehen und Friede. Ich erflehe Euch, über mich zu wachen und mich nicht zu verurteilen. Verzweifelt nicht über den Weg, den ich gewählt habe zu gehen. Bitte beehrt mich mit Visionen in dieser Nach der Kräfte." Potters Stimme erstarb und Stille breitete sich im Schlafsaal aus. Draco konnte sein Herz hoch bis in den Hals schlagen spüren, sodass er beinah fürchtete, dass die anderen es ebenfalls hören konnten.

Potter ließ wieder seinen Kopf herabsinken und den Apfel dabei komplett in den Kessel plumpsen. Den Dolch legte er neben sich ab.

„Und nun warten wir ab", flüsterte Potter und sie alle neigten die Köpfe.

* * *

Draco wachte einige Zeit später ruckartig auf. Seine Knie waren furchtbar wund davon, so lange in dieser ungemütlichen Position zu sitzen. Er blickte eulenhaft umher und stellte fest, dass Theo und Vincent den Raum verlassen hatten – seit wie lange schon konnte Draco nicht sagen. Er konnte es ihnen nicht verübeln. Er war auch nie lange anwesend geblieben, wenn Vater seine Visionen bekam. Meistens war er nur so lange geblieben, bis sich diese sonderbare Magie in der Luft ausgebreitet hatte und hatte sich dann still aus dem Zimmer herausgeschlichen. Manche Zuschauer blieben allerdings sitzen, stundenlang, und dachten an die Menschen, die sie verloren hatten, während die anderen ihre Visionen hatten. Draco hatte jedoch noch nie jemanden verloren. Nicht, bis sein Großvater diesen Sommer verstarb.

Der Gedanke daran löste einen Schauer aus, der ihm den Rücken herunterlief. Die Vision war anders gewesen, als er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie war nicht handfest gewesen – er hatte nicht mit der Gestalt seines verstorbenen Großvaters sprechen können oder so. Es waren vielmehr viele kleine Empfindungen und Ahnungen gewesen, die verschwunden waren, eher er sie hatte richtig greifen können. Nichts, was in seiner Reichweite gewesen war. In ihm war ein lebendiges Gefühl entstanden, das aber auch irgendwie ungeklärt gewesen war. Er fühlte sich jetzt irgendwie frustriert. Es war, als wäre ein Teil von ihm für kurze Zeit sowohl mit dem Leben als auch mit dem Tod verbunden gewesen, in einer Weise, die er sich vorher nie hatte vorstellen können. Es war, als hätte er _verstanden_ – und dieser Teil von ihm war sehr friedlich und ohne Angst gewesen.

Doch nun war dieses Verständnis verflogen und er begriff wieder, wo er sich befand und wodurch er so gefühlt hatte. Es war ein wundervolles Experiment gewesen, aber auch ein sehr trauriges. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es insgesamt bewerten sollte.

Er sah sich in dem dunklen Raum um – die Kerzen brannten zwar immer noch, doch sie waren beinahe aus. Potter saß ihm immer noch mit gekreuzten Beinen gegenüber, den Kopf gen Boden geneigt. Sein Gesicht war friedlich und Draco wurde in diesem Moment bewusst, dass er eine solchen Gesichtsausdruck bei Potter das erste Mal sah. Sonst wirkte er immer so, als würde er von irgendeinem unsichtbaren Schleier voller Unheil zu Boden gedrückt werden.

Er fragte sich, was Potter wohl gerade sah. Diese sonderbare Magie lag noch immer in der Luft. Sie war zäh und kalt.

Ob Potter gerade mit seinen toten Eltern sprach? Was hatte er früher am Abend doch gleich gesagt? _Verzweifelt nicht über den Weg, den ich gewählt habe zu gehen._

So viele Fragen. So viel brennende Neugierde.

Mit einem resignierten Seufzer erhob sich Draco und steuerte die Tür an. Es war vielleicht schon ziemlich spät geworden. Bestimmt wollten Blaise und die anderen bald ins Bett gehen und er fragte sich, wie lange Potter wohl noch in dieser Trance verbleiben würde. Dann fragte sich Draco, ob es wohl Neuigkeiten wegen dieses Trolls gab.

Sein Magen knurrte leise und Draco erinnerte sich daran, dass er beim Essen unterbrochen worden war. Doch anstatt im Gemeinschaftsraum weiter zu essen, hatte er das Samhain Sabbath Ritual mit Potter gefeiert. Ob wohl noch irgendwelche Süßigkeiten übriggeblieben waren? Vielleicht konnte er sich in die Küche schleichen und diese Hauselfe dazu zwingen, ihm etwas Essbares auszuhändigen.

* * *

Zwei Jungs standen in der Dunkelheit eines Geheimganges der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Beide waren dreizehn Jahre alt, rothaarig, sommersprossig und in beinah jeder Weise praktische identisch. Die Beiden standen eng aneinandergedrängt und begutachteten konzentriert ein altes Stück Pergament.

„Da ist es wieder!", keuchte einer von ihnen und zeigte auf das Pergament. „Siehst du, ich hab' dir doch gesagt, dass ich es den Weg hier runter nehmen sehen habe."

Der andere brummte nachdenklich und beobachtete die merkwürdigen Fußabdrücke ohne Namen, die nicht weit von ihrem jetzigen Aufenthaltsort entfernt durch die Korridore spazierten.

„Ich hab' noch nie Fußabdrücke ohne Namen gesehen", murmelte er.

„Das ist noch seltsamer als diese Sache mit Professor Quirrel, bei dem es so aussieht, als wäre über seinem Namen noch ein zweiter geschrieben", kommentierte der andere Junge.

„Oh Scheiße, es ist gleich hier!"

„Nun, vielleicht finden wir jetzt gleich heraus, wer das ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht… irgendwas ist komisch an der ganzen Sache."

„Pscht! Es kommt."

Die beiden warteten bis zur letzten Minute, ehe sie das Pergament zusammenrollten und seine Funktion mit einem „Missetat begangen!" deaktivierten. Sie lehnten sich um die Ecke und blickten in den dunklen, _leeren_ Korridor hinab, in dem die Karte ihnen gerade noch eine Person ohne Namen angekündigt hatte.

„Da ist niemand", flüsterte der erste Junge.

„Pscht!"

Für einen endlos langen Moment breitete sich Stille aus. Doch dann schien für einen kurzen Moment ein Lichtschimmer in der Luft zu schweben – vielleicht ein Hinweis auf jemanden, der sich desillusioniert hatte?

Plötzlich tauchte ein rotes Licht auf, gefolgt von einem zweiten, und die Zwillinge fielen bewusstlos zu Boden.

Als sie wieder aufwachten, war ihr wertvolles Pergament verschwunden. Sie fanden es nie wieder.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore ließ sich schwer in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen und seufzte tief. In diesem Moment trug er alle Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern. Vor ihm, auf dem Schreibtisch, stand eine schlicht verpackte Box, bei der sich noch nicht sicher war, ob er sie nun wirklich versenden sollte oder nicht.

Morgen war Weihnachten. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass die Zeit mal wieder so schnell vergangen war; doch so kam es ihm letzter Zeit häufig vor. Die letzten zehn Jahre des Friedens schienen nur einen Wimpernschlag lang angehalten zu haben. Die meiste Zeit davon war gefüllt gewesen mit der Sorge um Harry Potter und nun, wo dieser endlich wieder unter seinem Schutz stand, fühlte er trotzdem keine Entlastung von seinen zahlreichen Bedenken.

Genau genommen war Albus jetzt sogar noch _viel mehr_ in Sorge. Der Junge hatte sich nicht so entwickelt, wie er sich das erhofft hatte. Dass er nach Slytherin gekommen war, war unglücklich gewesen, doch anfangs hatte immer noch die Chance bestanden, dass die Dinge sich in die richtige Richtung wenden würden. Mittlerweile war allerdings klar, dass das nicht passieren würde.

Der Junge war kalt und reserviert. Offensichtlich auch sehr intelligent – doch _zu_ intelligent für sein Alter. Auch wenn man ihn als Wunderkind abtat: er dürfte nicht so gut sein, wie er war. Noch nicht einmal Tom Riddle war _so_ gut gewesen, als er diesen im Alter von elf Jahren kennengelernt hatte. Tom hatte noch einige Jahre gebraucht, um zu sich selbst zu finden und dann zeigen zu können, wie außergewöhnlich er war. Und wie unglaublich gefährlich.

Albus würde sich vielleicht darüber Sorgen machen, dass möglicherweise Lord Voldemort selbst durch den jungen Harry Potter agierte, wenn die beiden nicht so unterschiedlich wären. Harry Potter bereite ihm zwar Angst, aber er erinnerte ihn nicht an Tom Riddle. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob das nun ein Trost war oder nicht. Doch was wäre, wenn sich hinter Harrys Narbe ein Stück von Voldemort selbst verbergen würde, welches ihn in seinem Verhalten beeinflusste? Wie dem auch sei, Albus tat sich noch immer sehr schwer damit, die Situation richtig zu erfassen.

Die Box auf seinem Schreibtisch beinhaltete ein wirklich mächtiges Artefakt – eines, das rechtmäßig dem Jungen gehörte. Vorher befand es sich im Besitz seines Vaters und Albus hatte es sich ausgeborgt, kurz bevor James und Lily in dieser Nacht vor vielen Jahren starben. Er war sich bewusst, dass er es seinem Besitzer zurückgeben musste. Es gehörte nicht ihm und es bei sich zu behalten, kam einer zu großen Versuchung gleich. Er war ein Mann der strikten Prinzipien, doch wusste er ebenso gut über sich selbst, dass er seinem Verlangen zu leicht erliegen konnte; dieses Artefakt strahlte einfach eine zu große Macht aus. Er hatte schon immer Furcht davor gehabt, sich Dingen anzunähern, die ihm eine zu große Macht verleihen konnten. Es war seine Schwachstelle.

Er war nicht der Meister dieses Umhanges – jedenfalls nicht, wenn es nach der der magischen Erbschaftsfolge ging. Er gehörte Harry und er sollte zu ihm zurückkehren. Albus war bereits der Herr von einem der Heiligtümer, und er wusste tief in seinem Herzen, dass er kein zweites besitzen sollten. Ein einzelner Mann, in Besitz von zwei der drei Heiligtümer – er würde ständig daran denken müssen, dass ihm nur noch eines fehlte und würde nur schwer das Verlangen zügeln könnte, danach zu suchen. Um der Meister aller drei zu sein – der Meister des _Todes_.

Nein. Er sollte ihn wirklich nicht behalten. Er gehörte zu Harry Potter und sollte wieder in den Besitz seiner Familie zurückkehren. Doch Albus fürchtete sich…

Er hatte Angst vor dem, was so ein kaltherziges, verschlossenes Kind mit einem solch mächtigen Gegenstand anstellen könnte.

Würde er diesem Kind am Ende vielleicht mehr damit schaden, als ihm Gutes zu tun, wenn er ihm den Umhang zurückgab?

Er hoffte allerdings, dass dieser die Abenteuerlust des Jungen wecken würde – ihn dazu treiben würde, ein wenig das Schloss zu erkunden. Noch mehr hoffte er, dass das Kind dabei auf einen gewissen Raum stoßen würde, in dem aktuell der Spiegel von Nerhegeb aufbewahrt wurde. Er hatte die brillante Idee gehabt, den Spiegel dazu zu verwenden, um den Stein besser zu schützen, doch vielleicht könnte er zuerst noch bei einer anderen Sache dienlich sein.

Albus würde _nur zu gerne_ wissen, was der Junge sehen würde, wenn er in diesen Spiegel schaute. Vielleicht würde er dadurch Einblicke darin erhalten, wie dieser gestrickt war. Irgendeinen Hinweis darauf, wer Harry Potter wirklich war.

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen - aber nur ein bisschen - als er einen Zauber über diesen Umhang legte. Er würde nicht lange an ihm haften bleiben, vielleicht ungefähr eine Woche, wenn man bedachte, was für ein starkes magisches Artefakt er war. Solche mächtigen Gegenstände mit weiteren Zaubern zu belegen war kompliziert und niemals von langer Dauer. Wenn er doch nur dazu in der Lage wäre, auch noch einen Aufspürzauber an den Umhang zu heften! Doch so ein Zauber würde sich schon nach wenigen Stunden wieder ablösen.

 _Dieser_ Zauber, der nun ergänzt wurde, würde den Jungen nur ein wenig in die richtige Richtung schubsen. In den richtigen Teil des Schlosses und dann würde der Ruf des Spiegels ihn ganz von alleine zu sich holen. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, er würde den Umhang überhaupt benutzen.

Alles was ihm blieb, war darauf zu hoffen und abzuwarten.

Er pinnte noch eine knappe Notiz an das Paket. Erst hatte er das Geschenk nicht unterzeichnen wollen, doch dann kam er zu dem Schluss, dass kein Slytherin jemals ein Geschenk annehmen würde, ohne zu wissen, woher es kam. Und Harry Potter war definitiv ein Slytherin, so sehr ihm dieser Gedanke auch wehtat.

* * *

Albus stand in der Ecke des Raumes, verborgen unter dem stärksten Desillusionierungszauber, den er kannte. Es war ein altes Klassenzimmer, gefüllt mit einem heillosen Durcheinander an gebrochenen Stühlen und Tischen - und einem gewissen antiken und mächtigen Spiegel. Er wartete. Bisher hatte er noch nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, ob Harry Potter den Umhang schon anprobiert hatte. Es waren zwei Nächte seit Weihnachten vergangen und bisher hatte es keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, ob der Junge nun kam oder nicht. Doch er würde trotzdem hier warten und darauf hoffen.

Es wurde langsam wirklich spät und er war versucht, es für heute aufzugeben, als sich mit einem Mal die Tür des Klassenraumes langsam öffnete. Es war niemand zu sehen. Doch einen kurzen Moment später schloss die Tür sich wieder.

Es waren leise Schritte zu hören, obwohl es kein sichtbares Anzeichen dafür gab, dass jemand hier war. Dumbledore konnte allerdings die Aura des Umhanges spüren. Sie war ihm über das letzte Jahrzehnt hinweg ziemlich vertraut geworden, während er die Magie dieses Umhanges näher untersucht hatte. Harry war hier.

Albus wartete leise ab, als der Kopf des Jungen plötzlich erschien, zusammen mit ein paar Händen, die sich den Umhang herunterzogen. Harry stand da, mitten im Raum, und betrachtete sein Spiegelbild. Er blieb sehr viel länger als erwartet emotionslos, doch dann holte er Luft und trat eilig einige Schritte näher an den Spiegel heran, bis er direkt vor ihm stand.

Albus war sich nicht sicher, doch es sah so aus, als wären die Augen des Jungen irgendwie verengt. Dann jedoch weiteten sie sich plötzlich und starrten perplex in den Spiegel.

Einen Moment später hörte er den Jungen schnauben - es klang sogar fast wie ein Spötteln. Es war mehr als seltsam. Das war eine Reaktion, die Albus noch nie bei irgendjemand anderes beobachtet hatte, der vor diesem Spiegel stand. Dem Spiegel, der dir deine tiefsten und stärksten Wünsche offenbarte.

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf, ehe er sich den Umhang wieder überzog. Kurz darauf öffnete und schloss sich die Tür wieder. Albus blieb mit einem großen Gefühl der Enttäuschung in dem Klassenzimmer zurück, das nun wieder leer vor ihm lag.

Er hinterließ einen kleinen magischen Alarm auf dem Raum, der ihm mitteilen würde, sollte jemals wieder eine Person ihn betreten. Er hoffte, dass Harry vielleicht wieder zurückkommen würde, doch er bezweifelte es.

Harry kam niemals zurück.

* * *

 _Sehr geehrter Professor Quirrel, und sein Gefährte,_

 _ich denke, Sie könnten diese Information nützlich finden._

 _Erster Raum – dreiköpfiger Hund; schläft ein, sobald er Musik hört. Falltür befindet sich direkt unter dem Biest._

 _Zweiter Raum – gefüllt mit Teufelsschlingen. Nutzen Sie Feuer oder Tageslicht._

 _Dritter Raum – geflügelte Schlüssel und eine verschlossene Tür. Nur der richtige Schlüssel wird die Tür öffnen. Er ist alt und rostig und passt zu dem Türschloss. Die anderen Schlüssel sehen dagegen neu aus._

 _Vierter Raum – ein riesiges Zauberschach-Feld. Nehmen Sie den Platz des Königs ein und spielen Sie sich hinüber auf die andere Seite – wenn Sie gewinnen, werden die Figuren Sie gehen lassen, ohne sie anzugreifen._

 _Fünfter Raum – Ihr Troll._

 _Sechster Raum – ein Logikpuzzle von Snape. Verschiedene Zaubertränke auf einem Tisch und ein Stück Papier mit Hinweisen, die Sie entschlüsseln müssen, um herauszufinden, welcher Trank es Ihnen erlauben wird, fortzufahren. Manche von ihnen sind vergiftet. Sollten Sie also bezweifeln, das Rätsel lösen zu können, nehmen Sie einen Bezoar mit._

 _Siebter Raum – Finale. Der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Spiegel zeigt Ihnen Ihr größtes Verlangen. Wenn es Ihr größtes Verlangen ist, ein gewisses Objekt zu besitzen, es aber nicht zu benutzen - dann werden Sie dieses Objekt erhalten. Wenn Sie irgendein anderes Verlangen haben sollten, werden Sie nicht bekommen, was Sie wollen._

 _Mit den ergebensten Grüßen,_

 _Jemand, der kein Verlangen danach hat, Ihr Feind zu sein_

* * *

In der zweiten Februar-Woche verschwand Professor Quirrel auf mysteriöse Art und Weise und wurde für den Rest des Schuljahres nicht mehr wiedergesehen. Dieser Abgang machte ihn zu einem der Lehrer von Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, die besonders schnell von diesem Posten vertrieben worden waren. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich – Theorien darüber, was ihm wohl zugestoßen sein mochte; solche, die die Vermutung äußerten, dass einer der Vampire aus Albanien ihn schlussendlich gefunden und getötet hatte. Oder dass er einfach nur an seinem Knoblauchgeruch erstunken war.

* * *

Das Schuljahr endete mit einem Tusch. Slytherin gewann den Hauspokal mit einem deutlichen Vorsprung und Severus hatte den Gryffindors dafür nicht einmal permanent Punkte abziehen müssen. Harry Potter hatte ihnen diesen Sieg im Handumdrehen garantiert. Wenn Severus an diese Tatsache dachte, verspürte er ein tiefes Gefühl der Befriedigung, denn es würde keinen Zweifel daran geben, dass James Potter sich gerade im Grab umdrehte. Dieser Gedanke zauberte Severus hin und wieder ein leises Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Ganz wie Albus ihn geheißen hatte, hatte Severus einige Anstrengung dahingehend investiert, den Jungen zu erreichen. Doch er bezweifelte, dass er damit sonderlich erfolgreich gewesen war. Auch wenn Potter ihn bisher noch nicht direkt hatte abblitzen lassen, bekam der trotzdem jedes Mal diesen wissenden Blick. Severus würde also nicht behaupten, dass sie sich mittlerweile irgendwie _nahestanden_.

Er verachtete den Jungen nicht so sehr, wie er es bei Schulbeginn erwartet hatte. Das war etwas, dass er nur sehr ungerne zugab. Doch der Junge machte keinen Ärger – tatsächlich bezweifelte Severus, dass durch Potter im ganzen Jahr auch nur ein einziger Hauspunkt verloren gegangen war. Und er war weder überheblich, noch zu arrogant. Außerdem hatte er keinen der anderen Schüler in irgendeiner Weise gemobbt, soweit Severus und die anderen Lehrer mitbekommen hatten.

Er wirklich überhaupt nicht wie sein Vater.

Allerdings auch nicht wie Lily.

Severus gestand sich ein, dass Harry Potter keine schwarzhaarige Kopie einer seiner beiden Elternteile war – was im Grunde auch Sinn machte, da er von keinen der Beiden aufgezogen worden war.

Irgendwann hatte Severus den Jungen einfach direkt danach gefragt, wer ihn aufgezogen hatte, weil er es leid wurde, immer um den heißen Brei herum reden zu müssen. Potter hatte daraufhin diesen Unsinn wiederholt, dass er sich selbst aufgezogen hatte.

Severus bezweifelte selbstverständlich, dass der Junge die Wahrheit sagte.

Das Abschlussfest fand gerade statt und es war eines der wenigen Festessen, bei dem Potter erschien. Er saß da, still essend, während seine Mitschüler herumalberten, selbstgefällig umher grinsten, sich gegenseitig auf die Schulter klopften und auf die anderen Häuser herabschauten, die gegen sei verloren hatten. Die Schüler an den anderen Tischen verfolgten das Spektakel mit düsteren Mienen. Die gesamte Halle war in prächtigem Grün und Silber dekoriert.

Einerseits freute Severus sich darüber, dass das Ende des Schuljahres nahte. Es hatte ihn erschöpft, für die letzten Monate ein Drittel des VgddK-Unterrichts übernehmen zu müssen. Albus hatte den Rest abgedeckt, mit etwas Hilfe der anderen Professoren, wenn er selbst Mal eine Vertretung benötigte. Severus war zwar über die Möglichkeit erfreut gewesen, endlich sein begehrtes Unterrichtsfach unterrichten zu dürfen, doch zeitgleich auch noch in allen Klassenstufen den Zaubertränkeunterricht anbieten zu müssen, hatte sich als nicht gerade ideal herausgestellt.

Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie schwierig es gewesen war mit Albus zusammenzuarbeiten, nachdem Quirrel es fertiggebracht hatte, sich mit dem Stein der Weisen davonzumachen. Albus hatte sich elendig deswegen gefühlt; hatte das Gefühl gehabt, versagt zu haben. Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, weshalb Severus sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen hatte, sich in der Potter-Sache etwas mehr anzustrengen und irgendetwas Nützliches über diesen herauszufinden.

Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte Severus den Potter-Jungen zu sich ins Büro gerufen und ihn gefragt, wie er denn gedachte, seine Sommerferien zu gestalten. Albus hatte es nicht gewagt, ihn selbst danach zu fragen, aus Angst davor, er könnte wieder damit drohen, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Potter hatte Severus mit einem einfachen Schulterzucken mitgeteilt, dass er eine Einzimmerwohnung in London mieten würde.

Severus hatte diese Antwort äußerst befremdlich gefunden, doch er spürte, dass der Junge ihm die Wahrheit sagte. Als er ihn darum bat, doch bitte zu präzisieren, wie genau er das anstellen wollte, informierte Potter ihn darüber, dass er im letzten Sommer einen ausreichenden Vorrat an Alterungstränke gebraut hatte, der ihn dazu befähigen würde, alle Aufgaben alleine zu erledigen.

Er würde das schon seit Jahren so handhaben, also erwartete er keine Probleme.

Severus war absolut baff.

Albus hatte das nicht sonderlich gut aufgenommen. Er war immer noch der Meinung, dass _irgendjemand_ ein Auge auf den Jungen behalten musste.

Severus fragte sich mittlerweile, ob es nicht vielleicht denkbar wäre, dass die Person, die über Jahre hinweg Gringotts aufgesucht hatte (und das im Besitz von Potter-Blut), nicht vielleicht sogar Potter selbst gewesen sein könnte?

Doch, nein… nein, das konnte nicht möglich sein, oder?

Die Besuche im Verlies des Jungen hatten ungefähr zu einem Zeitpunkt begonnen, als dieser gerade einmal drei Jahre alt gewesen war – allein der Gedanke, er könnte das irgendwie selbst bewerkstelligt haben, war irrsinnig. Nein, der Junge musste jemanden haben, der zumindest zu Anfang für ihn da gewesen war.

Selbst, wenn er jetzt wirklich auf sich alleine gestellt war.

Severus hatte Potter gefragt, ob sich dieser bewusst darüber war, was für Konsequenzen es für ihn haben könnte, wenn er dabei erwischt werden würde, außerhalb der Schule zu zaubern. Daraufhin hatte der Junge nur bitter aufgelacht und erwidert, dass er sich darauf vorbereitet hatte, die nächsten Monate ohne Zauberstab auszukommen. Und überhaupt, das Brauen eines Trankes erforderte schließlich nicht mal einen solchen.

Und so hatte Severus den Jungen widerstrebend darum gebeten, ihm immerhin wöchentlich zu schreiben, damit er wusste, dass er noch am Leben war. Diese Bitte hatte ihm größte Überwindungskraft abverlangt und Potter hatte auch noch die Frechheit besessen, _amüsiert_ auszuschauen, ehe er ihm sein Wort darauf gab. Dann hatte Severus ihn hinausgeschickt.

Albus war _immer noch nicht_ zufrieden.

Severus hatte ihn geraten, es für's erste dabei zu belassen und Albus hatte dem widerwillig zugestimmt. Das plötzliche Verschwinden, zu dem der Junge in der Lage war, war einfach zu erschreckend. Er wusste, dass das den alten Mann letzten Sommer ziemlich verstört hatte.

Und trotzdem… Severus bezweifelte, dass Albus sich in dieser Angelegenheit besonders lange zurückhalten können würde.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wusste genau, dass sein Vater _irgendetwas_ vorhatte. Doch er war sich auch bewusst, dass er dies besser nicht ansprechen sollte – oder es gar wagen könnte, nachzufragen, worum es ging. Sein Vater hatte den Ausflug in die Winkelgasse für seine Schuleinkäufe immer wieder hinausgeschoben, und das schon seit einigen Tagen. Bis er ganz plötzlich verkündete, dass sie heute gehen _mussten_.

Sie hatten zunächst einen kurzen Abstecher in die Nockturngasse gemacht und Borgin und Burkes einen Besuch abstattet. Draco hatte dort eine Hand des Ruhmes entdeckt, und er hatte sie _so gerne_ haben wollen, doch sein Vater hatte den Kauf ärgerlicherweise abgelehnt.

Sein Vater machte einen nervösen Eindruck, und wenn man diesen furchtbar unhöflichen Besuch der beiden Ministeriumsangestellen vor ein paar Tagen bedachte, konnte Draco es ihm wirklich nicht verübeln. Er drängte Borgin dazu, ein paar Gegenstände an sich zu nehmen, doch Draco schenkte ihrem Verhandlungsgespräch nicht sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit.

Irgendwann waren sie zu Florish and Blotts weitergegangen. Der Laden war komplett voll mit Menschen – am meisten fiel jedoch eine größere Gruppe von ärmlich wirkenden, rothaarigen Besuchern auf. Draco hatte nur ein paar gezielte Worte fallen lassen müssen, und schon war Ron Weasley ordentlich beleidigt gewesen. Es ging so herrlich einfach.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass heute irgendein idiotischer Autor eine Signierstunde veranstaltete und dass fast alle seiner Publikationen auf Dracos Bücherliste zu finden waren. Diese Bücher waren außerdem ziemlich teuer, worüber er Wiesel umgehend informierte, und dieser ließ sich schnell damit ärgern.

Schockierend war jedoch, dass sein Vater - wie auch immer das hatte geschehen können - in einen hitzigen Streit mit Weasleys Vater geriet. Und das mitten im Bücherladen! Es war verblüffend, aber auch verdammt lustig. Weasley Senior griff irgendwann sogar zu körperlicher Gewalt und versuchte seinen Vater zu schlagen! Dieses primitive Untier!

Irgendwann während dieses Handgemenges wurde Weasleys Tochter der Kessel mit all ihren Büchern drin aus den Händen geschlagen; die Bücher verstreuten sich wild auf dem Boden zu ihren Füßen. Als irgendwann alles gesagt worden war, bückte sich sein Vater nach den Büchern und pfefferte sie zurück in den Kessel, nicht ohne Mr. Weasley noch ein bisschen weiter zu verspotten. Er wies Draco an, ihm zu folgen, und Draco drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Weasley Junior um und drückte diesem einen höhnischen Kommentar rein. In diesem kurzen Moment schien es so, als wäre Harry aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er stieß mit dem Wiesel-Mädchen zusammen und sie japste schockiert auf, ließ ihren Kessel abermals zu Boden fallen, wo sich die Bücher erneut verstreuten.

Harry entschuldigte sich knapp bei ihr und sammelte die Bücher wieder auf. Ron Weasley sprang seiner Schwester schnell zur Seite, als wäre er dazu in der Lage, sie zu beschützen, und warf sich empört in die Brust – was für ein Idiot. Er blaffte Potter an, sich gefälligst zu verpissen. Harry quittierte das mit einem desinteressierten Schulterzucken und verschwand kurz darauf wieder in der Menge.

Draco hörte seinen Vater erneut nach ihm rufen und machte sich schnell auf den Weg.

* * *

 _‚Ich habe dich heute in der Winkelgasse gesehen.'_

Draco schrieb in das englinierte Notizbuch, das Potter ihm am Ende des letzten Schuljahres gegeben hatte, nachdem er ihn darüber informiert hatte, dass er nicht dazu in der Lage sein würde, normale Post zu erhalten. Er gab seine Adresse nicht heraus und würde sich außerdem unter einem Anti-Eulen-Zauber verbergen.

Er konnte sich nie genau sicher sein, wann Harry auf seine Nachrichten antworten würde. Manchmal geschah es schon innerhalb einer Stunde, doch es kam auch schon vor, dass Tage vergangen waren, ehe Harry offenbar realisiert hatte, dass da eine Nachricht auf ihn wartete.

Das war heute glücklicherweise nicht der Fall, denn nur wenige Minuten später erschien Harrys schmale und gewundene Schrift auf dem Papier.

 _‚Oh, wirklich? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, ob du mich gesehen hast.'_ , schrieb Harry zurück.

 _‚Ich wollte eigentlich Hallo sagen, doch Vater wollte gerade gehen.'_

 _‚Das überrascht mich nicht.'_

‚ _Ich dachte, du meidest die Winkelgasse?'_

 _‚Ein oder zwei Mal im Jahr muss ich hin. Hast du den aufgeblasenen Arsch gesehen, der die Bücher signiert hat?'_

 _‚Nur von weitem.'_

 _‚Er wird unser neuer Lehrer für VgddK und er ist ein totaler Betrüger. Dieses Jahr wird Verteidigung eine komplette Zeitverschwendung werden.'_

 _‚Das ist scheiße'_ , schrieb Draco mit finsterem Blick zurück. VgddK hatte sich als wirklich brillant herausgestellt, nachdem Severus die Klasse für Quirrel übernommen hatte.

 _‚Ja, das ist es. Draco, kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun?'_

 _‚Vielleicht.'_

 _‚Sag deinem Hauself Dobby, dass er mich in Ruhe lassen soll. Er ist wirklich durchgedreht.'_

Draco blinzelte auf die Seite vor ihm, verwirrt von dieser komischen Bitte.

 _,Dobby? Woher kennst du ihn? Warum sollte er dich aufsuchen?'_

 _‚Dein Vater scheint irgendetwas vor zu haben und er ist laut Dobby ein ‚wirklich böser Zauberer'. Dobby will mich vor irgendeinem Unheil bewahren, aber ich kann wirklich gut auf mich alleine aufpassen, danke auch. Wenn überhaupt ist dieser kleine Verrückte am Ende dafür verantwortlich, dass ich ihn umbringe, sollte er weiter versuchen, mich zu ‚beschützen'._

Draco war immer noch konfus, doch langsam kroch Wut in ihm hoch. _‚Ich werde mich sofort um diese Angelegenheit kümmern. Danke, dass du mir das mitgeteilt hast.'_

 _‚Danke. Muss los. Ich werde die nächste Woche ziemlich beschäftigt sein, also werde ich vielleicht eine Weile nicht dazu kommen, dir zu schreiben. Bye.'_

 _‚Bye.'_ Draco schrieb das letzte Wort in das Buch, bevor er es langsam zuklappte. Er saß für eine Weile still am Tisch und hatte seine Augen geschlossen, atmete langsam ein und aus. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, hatten sie einen harten Ausdruck angenommen und gaben unbändige Wut preis.

„DOBBY!"


End file.
